


“你好啊，过去的我”

by huangcunzhang



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2015!Len, 2029!Barry, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Not-So-Cold Len, Oral Sex, Riding, bareback, cuddle-lover Barry, fluffy sex, foster husband-husband relationship, marriage betrayal (fake), sex in shower, slut!barry, 冷闪结婚梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 闪电侠加入了传奇小队的一个任务，帮助他们去2029年的中城阻止时空犯罪。2017年的巴里很快发现，2029年的他自己，和他想象得不一样，甚至还有点令人讨厌……





	1. Chapter 1

SIDE A

“你好呀，过去的我。”

 

01

 

巴里舒服地伸了个大大的懒腰，懒洋洋地钻出毯子，睁开眼睛。家中今天只有他一个人，他以六点起床又在沙发上看快放的电视剧到重新睡着作为周日的开始。他看看手机，并没有新的讯息或者电话。3月25日9点32分，他的屏幕上显示着。  
2029年3月25日！他突然惊醒，从沙发上坐起来。这是2017年的巴里来到未来的那一天！现在离他的任务结束不到3个小时！  
巴里立刻爬起来，刷牙，洗脸，使用发胶折磨他的头发，去厨房给自己做早餐。他吃掉早餐，以一阵红色旋风过境的方式开始收拾房间，打扫完房间，他舒展身体，站在阳台上往下看，天气晴朗，是一个好天。他不打算换衣服了，在过去的他自己来这里找他的时候，他就准备穿着这件蓝色的睡衣。

****

对2017年的闪电侠来说，这件事是从来自2015年的传奇小队来星辰实验室找他帮忙开始，他们要去2029年3月25日执行一个任务，并且需要2017年的闪电侠的帮助。  
于是2017年的巴里登上船，2015年的斯纳特靠在走廊上看着他，巴里经过他时，和他打招呼，他闻起来很好，看起来也很好。航行过程中，巴里一直忍不住和斯纳特说话。他一定程度上喜欢和斯纳特聊天，而斯纳特用那种审视猎物的眼神看着他。  
“恭喜你结婚了，新婚快乐。”斯纳特看着他的钻戒，露出冷冻队长特别款笑容。“谢谢。”巴里回答，显得不好意思。  
所以他失去斯纳特了吗？对于这个问题的记忆，他突然有点模糊，像是时间线中的一些细节被改变了。他觉得有一个过去他失去了斯纳特，但在目前的这个时间点，2017年的斯纳特依旧存在——《冷冻队长制造了一场钞票横飞的冰雪暴》，他查看了2017年的新闻，很好，斯纳特还活着。所以他记得斯纳特死去的过去是哪个过去？  
和传奇小队在一起，他感到时间的混淆。  
“巴里。”斯纳特叫他，他差点跳起来，连忙纠正他，“叫我闪电侠。”“你的身份不是众所周知吗？”他调侃他。随后巴里得到了斯纳特关怀般给予他的一杯热巧克力，他对他说了一些话，类似于“我很高兴你成为一个更好的人”。斯纳特笑起来：“你会改变主意的。谁知道未来会发生什么。”他们在斯纳特的房间里聊天，冷冻队长听起来话中有话，掩饰着不把事情说明白，到最后巴里放弃询问他。不过和斯纳特聊天确实令他放松下来，他有点喜欢上他冷色为主的穿衣风格。  
******

传奇小队的任务还算顺利，处理完所有的事，巴里还剩40分钟的时间，对闪电侠来说足够了。他打算去见见未来的自己。红色旋风穿过城市，来到自己家的楼下，迅速跑上楼梯。  
2029年的他自己已经打开门，站在那里等他了。  
“料到你要来。”未来的巴里·艾伦穿着蓝色的T恤，露出笑容，抛出一个没有主语的句子，听起来像足了冷冻队长。  
巴里跟随未来的自己走进家里。客厅有了本质的变化，明明是他自己家的结构，他却觉得非常陌生。这是艾瑞斯选择的沙发？设计简洁的深色沙发很好看，但并不是他会选择的风格，他喜欢家里看起来更温暖，而不是使用黑白灰的冷感设计。  
“你好呀，过去的我。”未来的巴里说，“你很好奇？这也是你的家，随意转转。”他微笑着，39岁，依旧拥有那种被人调侃为太瘦的身材，他显得比他现在成熟很多。  
巴里用神速力把整个屋子浏览一遍，他发现这个地方和他现在的家完完全全不同。客厅里有一面保留着砖块和水泥痕迹的高墙，上面钉着一些挂扣，挂着两辆自行车。浴室整体拥有暗灰色的水泥墙，洗手台的水龙头是个伸出来的扁平银色金属片，淋浴间外摆放着大大的浴缸，旁边的水泥墙面上挖出了一个规则的长方体区域，里面摆放着金属肥皂盒、几瓶沐浴用品。太简洁也太现代了，2017年的巴里·艾伦绝对不会想要把家里弄成这样。他又钻进卧室，卧室里有一张大床，铺着暗蓝色的床单，一个不算大的衣柜靠在门这一边，柜子的大小塞艾瑞斯一个人的衣服都不够。  
未来的巴里去厨房泡咖啡，端着两杯咖啡回到沙发上，显得很放松。巴里参观了“自己的家”，在未来自己对面的沙发上坐下。  
“不喜欢我的改造，红闪？”未来的巴里问。  
他什么时候养成了说话省略主语的毛病？听见他用冷冻队长称呼他的那幅口气说话，巴里感觉太奇怪了。“一张照片也没有。”他突然意识到这个问题，“没有任何一个地方摆放着相框。”  
“书房里有，你没有进去。”  
这绝对不是巴里·艾伦的风格，他是那种要把合照摆满家里的人，壁炉、床头、甚至还有书架和窗台。巴里思考着，端起咖啡喝了一口：“这超棒！”他惊叹道。  
“持续的练习和一些小技巧。”未来的他自己露出了典型的“巴里·艾伦”式笑容，显得得意洋洋，“你还应该尝尝看我做的热巧克力，中城最高水平，我得到过这样的评价。”  
“今天是周日，你不出去吗？”  
“我时常周末待在家里。”他说。  
巴里环绕四周，他和艾瑞斯周末时常出门吃饭，如果有紧急的情况，他们会一起待在星辰实验室，而在20129年的3月25日，巴里一个人在家，穿着简单的睡衣……这里没有任何一个地方显示艾瑞斯在此生活，沙发上没有任何一根长发，衣帽间改成了工具室……  
“天哪……”他意识到出了什么事情，“你又单身了……”他不知道应该说点什么，甚至不知道自己知道这一点是不是好，他心烦意乱地转动眼球，试图说点话来解答困惑和缓解尴尬，“抱歉我最开始没有注意到。”  
未来的巴里看着他，没说话，他笑了一下，把杯子拿到嘴边，喝了一口咖啡。  
“等……等一下！”巴里叫出声来，在2029年的巴里·艾伦的手指上，依旧戴着结婚戒指，但并不是他手上的那只，未来的巴里戴着一只近乎暗灰色的简单婚戒，和这个房间给人的感觉非常相似。  
“你又结婚了……天哪。”他开始后悔来到这里，后悔知道这一切，“我不应该知道它……”他摇摇头，准备站起身。  
“你对时间概念的了解会逐渐变得更清晰，我们的这次见面就是深化它的一个过程，红闪。”未来的他说，“知道未来你的婚姻状况，在我看来并没有那么大的问题。”  
“我会想着改变它。”  
“你改变不了时间线，你改变时间线的那一刻，一个新的宇宙会生成，你改变的过去不会影响那个既定过去的未来，你只是创造了新的平行宇宙。”  
“这样萨维塔就会继续存在。”  
“没错，他在某个宇宙里存在着，只是不存在于我和你所在的这个宇宙。你改变的过去不会影响这个过去的未来，它只会生成新的未来。这个新的平行宇宙拥有新的未来。每一刻，你、我、每个人的每一个决定，都在创造不同的未来。”未来的他一边喝咖啡一边说，“放轻松，红闪。”  
巴里慌乱地转动眼睛，他得到的信息太多了，不得不停下来思考，试图让自己冷静。他未来的自己则继续说话：“在我的记忆里，我记得我2017年来这里找过2029年的我自己，所以现在我打开门，迎接你的到来。这是发生过的事。它是我的过去，你的现在。”  
“你当时也知道了未来？”  
“我就像你一样惊慌——你就是我。但我猜测，你和我来到这一天是有原因的，闪电侠和传奇小队一起行动，突然想来这里找未来的自己。你在害怕你的未来，或者害怕无法战胜迪沃。只有当人没有信心的时候才会想来未来看看。”  
他说的没错，巴里想，他想确定他自己过着怎样的生活，也想知道像斯纳特这样的敌人是否活着。  
“你……我和艾瑞斯是怎么分开的？”  
“很复杂，这就是你不应该知道的未来碎片。有时间穿梭能力的人都会懂得，珍惜每一份感情，直到它们消失的那一天。然后接受它，继续往下走。”  
“你是怎么遇到现在的妻子的？”他问出来，然后觉得不对劲，这个房间根本不像是有女人居住的样子。  
“……丈夫。”未来的他自己纠正他。  
“哦天哪……”巴里转了转眼球，抿了抿嘴，“我应该猜到的。我还叫巴里·艾伦吗？”他担心自己会有个奇怪的姓氏。  
“是的，艾伦先生。”2029年的巴里·艾伦回答他，“他用了我的姓。”  
“所以这些装饰都是他的品味？”巴里问，房间里的一切都太有设计感，过于冷感。  
“人长期相处，会越来越像，你分不清楚是谁的品味。”  
“他本周不在？”  
“他上个周末就去城外了，处理一些事。”  
“所以他是谁？”  
未来的巴里抿着嘴笑起来，他的身上比现在的巴里多了一丝狡黠：“你认识的。”  
“别告诉我，我不想知道。”  
“那就千万忍住别问，艾伦先生。”  
巴里坐在沙发上，看着手上的戒指，冷冻队长刚刚祝他新婚快乐，他就知道了自己的未来是这样的，“祝你新婚快乐。”他有点不爽地对未来的自己说。  
“谢谢真诚你的祝福，红闪，不过我们结婚很多年了。”未来的巴里像是调戏他一般回答，他保持那种让现在的巴里有点生气的笑容，“觉得未来的自己很讨厌？我当时也这么觉得——那家伙知道一切的样子真是太令人讨厌了！还露出冷冻队长那样的笑容！不过当我以年长的我的身份迎接这一刻，我真的有点享受这个。”他眨眨眼睛，“享受你们的一无所知。”  
“我们？”  
“你会知道的，当你的时间真的走到2029年。”他说，“但这是一个漫长的过程，你会遇到很多困难和问题，但最终你会接受它，享受它。”  
“你总算说了一句好话。”巴里说，未来的他自己一点儿也不真诚，他从哪儿学到这种令人讨厌的说话方式的？  
“总算？”他反问，“难道你想听我一直哄着你？为什么不一进来就告诉我，你想要我哄你？”  
巴里放下咖啡杯，像不认识自己那样看着面前的男人。这竟然就是未来的巴里·艾伦！未来的我！巴里希望自己永远别成为他这样。“我应该回到传奇小队的船上了。”他站起来，戴上帽子。  
“祝你旅途顺利。”未来的巴里·艾伦站起来，他的暗灰色戒指在阳光下发出蓝色的光，“别忘了我也有神速力，并且比你更快，偷看书房里的照片可不好哦，巴里。”  
巴里被他识破，感到一阵脸红：“周末愉快，未来的我。”  
“你也一样，巴里，2015年中城那家很棒的咖啡馆还没有关门。”  
“我来自于2017年。”  
“哦，我可能忘记了。”未来的巴里靠在门口，他成熟、狡黠，显得非常好看，他冲巴里眨眨眼睛，“照顾好自己哦，红闪。”  
红色旋风在他眼前消失了。

 

02

 

红色闪电回到船上。  
“你又迟到了，红闪。”斯纳特说，他堵在巴里上船的必经之路上，“迟到是你的必备能力，和神速力一样。”  
“去见了个朋友。”巴里简单回答，他接受了太多的信息，接触了一个奇怪的自己，他需要更多时间去思考和消化这些信息。  
“是去见你自己吗？”斯纳特问他，他看起来并不是真的想要巴里的答案，他往里面走，巴里轻易赶上他的脚步，走在他的身边。  
“你怎么知道的？”巴里问他。  
“合理的猜测。你一向是个容易预测的英雄，红闪。你在2029年认识谁？想见谁？你想见的一定是你自己。神速力的持有者拥有空间旅行的能力，看起来最会去干的事就是在时间的长河里找到自己。”  
斯纳特猜得非常准，巴里决定对他解释一些事：“我是去见了我自己。这次时间航行让我觉得不对劲，在我的印象里，你在2015年的一次事故中……去世了。但我在中城2017年的报纸上看到了冷冻队长的消息。”  
“也许有一些细节被改变。”  
”过去细节的改变会带来未来巨大的变迁，如果你还活着，我见到的未来就不应该是那样的。我曾经回到过去救了我的母亲，未来分崩离析。”  
“如果我是个对世界来说无足轻重的人，就不会对未来造成影响。我的存在与否将不改变未来的总体进程。实际上就是这样，冷冻队长形单影只，无足轻重。”  
巴里没想到话题会向这样的地方发展，他看着斯纳特，感到抱歉，对方倒是轻松地弯起嘴角。  
“别感到抱歉，红闪，对时间线没有影响这一点，不仅意味着被轻易遗忘，还同样意味着很多好处。我也是刚刚才被人告知的。”冷冻队长说，他换了一个话题，“我们会先降落在2015年，补充一些物资，再把你送回2017年。中间大概有两个小时的时间，想去喝一杯吗？”  
“你知道的，烈酒对我来说是浪费。”巴里回答，他确实想去喝一杯，可酒精并不能缓解他脑子里信息爆炸的焦虑。他阻止过艾瑞斯被萨维塔杀死，但阻止她和自己离婚又是另外一件事情，更困难，更无法找到关键点。未来的他让他做什么？他让他珍惜每一段感情，然后放手。他要怎么做到“珍惜”和“放手”两件完全相反的事情。  
“和你喝酒是自找没趣。我说的是中城最好的热巧克力，2015年5月，售卖全中城最好的热可可的咖啡馆还没有关门。”  
巴里想起2029年的自己所说的，关于“2015年中城很棒的咖啡馆没有关门”的话，他经历过这一切，所以他知道。巴里决心照做，他不知道少喝一杯热巧克力会不会对未来有什么影响。  
“好吧。”他伸出手，想去拍一下斯纳特的肩膀。  
斯纳特巧妙地避开了他的手：“我右肩上周受伤了。”  
“你是怎么受伤的。”他们往里面走，飞船升空了，船体轻微摇晃。  
“这件事很容易发生。”斯纳特看着他，“我可是个普通人。”  
“你是冷冻队长。”  
“我现在的对手可比闪电侠凶狠多了。闪电侠连我闯进他的家，都乖乖放我走了。”  
“因为你给我带来了一个消息，提醒我身处危险。”  
“但我还是偷偷闯进了你的家，可别忘了，巴里。”  
他当然没有忘：“只偷了一杯巧克力。”  
“你的棉花糖刚好用完了。”  
“我不喜欢棉花糖加巧克力这么腻的饮料。”  
“你会喜欢的。”斯纳特说，“至少那家咖啡馆能够让你喜欢。”

飞船降落在2015年5月11日，斯纳特和巴里在被米克和莎拉发现之前溜了。和闪电侠在一起总能溜得非常快，斯纳特调侃地称赞道。5月的天气里，他总算没有再穿那件蓝色毛领厚外套，他穿着一件轻薄的蓝风衣，里面是衬衫，巴里溜进自己2015年的家里，换上了T恤和运动外套。他们穿的衣服风格完全不同，走在一起有那么一丁点奇怪，不过巴里有点喜欢这样，和冷冻队长一起出去喝东西，他那些“你可以做个更好的人”的劝说奏效了，他不必每次和斯纳特见面都进行胶着的对峙。他在未来遭遇了奇怪的自己，反倒让冷冻队长看起来和蔼可亲，他那种“需要和人接触”的属性又开始发挥作用，在这种混乱的时刻，和斯纳特聊天比和他熟悉的人聊天要好。他必须先收拾好对未来的担忧，才能回到2017年面对艾瑞斯和闪电小队。两个小时，他和斯纳特可以进行一场漫长的聊天，点一杯咖啡或者热巧克力。  
斯纳特推荐的咖啡馆离他的家并不算远，但他从来没有去过，难怪它在2017年已经关门。咖啡馆的名字叫“立方体”，巴里和斯纳特走进去，里面并没有多少人。  
“这儿有中城最好的热可可。”斯纳特推荐他。  
“我不喜欢热可可，太甜了。”巴里说，他看见男店员冲斯纳特微笑，似乎他是常客。当店员的目光移动到巴里身上，巴里看见他明显愣了一下，不过很快又露出职业化的笑容。  
“人的口味总是在变。”斯纳特轻松一笑。  
巴里点了一杯咖啡，斯纳特当然是加棉花糖的巧克力，他们在靠窗的位置坐下。  
“看来未来的你给了你足够的打击。”斯纳特喝了一口热可可，“都绝望到要找宿敌聊天了。”  
“原来你就是这么形容自己的，闪电侠的宿敌？”  
“这就是绑定我们的关系，巴里，宿敌比很多关系都要稳定。”  
“同意你的说法，”巴里的脑海中浮现出2029年自己手指上的暗灰色戒指，他以为会持久的关系现在看起来都摇摇欲坠，“不过你给我惹的麻烦没有你想象中那么多，谈不上宿敌的程度。”  
“原来你期待我回到中城，壮大无赖帮，每天用各种方式对付你。没有我在的中城让你感到寂寞了？”  
巴里露出一个“我就知道你会这么说”的表情，他看着斯纳特杯子里漂浮的棉花糖：“只要给你一点甜头你就会咬钩。”  
“不是谁的钩都会咬。”棉花糖热可可爱好者微笑着回答，他用左手端起杯子——他的右肩受伤了。  
巴里开始努力回忆2017年的斯纳特在哪里，除了来自2017年的新闻，他想不起来，记忆模模糊糊，斯纳特的死和生对时间线没有太大的影响。这到底是好还是不好？如果有人要抹除掉冷冻队长，中城竟然也不会有什么改变。我还以为你是我的宿敌呢，他想，至少你对我来说并不是无足轻重。  
“2029年的我看起来并不像我会成为的人，他住在不符合我审美的屋子里，周末宅在家里。”巴里不想对斯纳特说他未来的感情问题，告诉他未来自己的性格没有太大的风险。  
“巴里·艾伦认为他到了2029年还应该能保持’遇到问题要找宿敌喝咖啡’的害怕寂寞性格。”  
巴里抿抿嘴，不准备评价斯纳特的这句话，他确实喜欢和人接触，在与人的交谈中赶走坏情绪。  
“他还称呼我为红闪，这够诡异吧。至少也应该叫’巴里’、’巴特’，或者别的什么称呼吧。红闪？我的宿敌才会这么叫我。”  
“你在说我？”斯纳特冲他露出假装可爱的表情。他很英俊，巴里想，是标准意义上的那种好看。  
“就像你叫我的那样。”巴里喝了一口咖啡，舔舔嘴唇，“他说了一堆我听不懂的话，关于未来和时间线，他告诉我我会对未来这个概念有更深的认识。我其实很清楚，不能乱动时间线，一点儿小细节就会影响未来，现在反而被他说的一头雾水。他那种’我知道一切，你什么也不知道的态度’太令人烦恼了。”  
“同意你的话，”没有主语的句子，典型的冷冻队长说话方式，“也很有乐趣，被他这么牵着鼻子走。”  
“一丁点乐趣也没有。”巴里反驳，“他知道很多事情，试图向我透露，又只透露一丁点，不说完整。他把戏弄人当作乐趣，太糟糕了，我不是这样的人。”  
“可能只是觉得戏弄你很有趣。”斯纳特指出。  
巴里瞪了他一眼：“为有人和你有一样的爱好感到高兴？”  
斯纳特往后靠去，露出不予评价的笑容。  
“我现在尝试理清他说的话都是些什么意思，很多地方都想不透彻。”  
“他是十二年后的你，你不可能知道十二年后的自己会有什么改变，也猜不到是什么改变了他。你不用理清发生了什么，只要去等待和目睹发生。我们处在向未来进发的路上，未来是不可预料的，即使知道结尾，也不会知道中间发生了什么。”斯纳特停顿了一下，补充道，“我猜他依旧用发胶。”  
“你猜的没错。”  
“讨厌的发胶真是一如既往！你每天虐待自己的头发，没秃真是个奇迹。”  
“你怎么知道2029年的我没有秃。”  
“如果你在2029年变成了一个秃头，你就会在30分钟之前对着我痛哭：我在未来变成了一个秃头！既然你还在聊对于未来和时间线的困惑，就说明你的头发完美地逃过了虐待。”  
“感谢你精彩的推理。”巴里瞪了斯纳特一眼。  
斯纳特把手放在胸前，轻轻鞠躬，做出一个谢幕的动作：“我的荣幸。”  
冷冻队长今天还算是个好的宿敌，没有总是调侃他，但在细节上，他就是时不时忍不住。  
他们喝掉了一杯热可可和一杯美式，又叫了一杯热可可和一杯拿铁。冷冻队长是他见过最聪明的罪犯，在这点上他必须承认，他曾经寻求冷冻队长的帮助去对付萨维塔。  
和斯纳特聊天让巴里渐渐放松下来，他们还没有熟悉到某种程度，对他谈论未来的自己不会让巴里不安。只要斯纳特别老是想着对付他，或者用犯罪引起他的注意，他们就能好好地说点话。

 

03

 

2015年5月11日14：15，中城警局，CSI办公室。

“我在中城发现了冷冻队长。”巴里拿起手机，听见了西斯科的声音，此刻他正在办公室里摇晃一个试管，面前堆着一堆要交的报告。  
“你确定？他应该和传奇小队在一起，他离开中城很久了。”  
“我确定。”西斯科说，“没有迹象显示他要抢劫或犯罪，但他应该随身携带着冷冻枪。我追溯到一个超能的信号，这个信号只可能是由超能者或者冷冻枪发出，我调用周围的摄像头，发现了冷冻队长模糊的身影，他还有个同伴。你让我监视他的一举一动，我只是告诉你一个事实。”  
“谢了，西斯科，把他的位置发给我，我会去看一眼。”  
“看你的手机，一个叫什么立方体的小咖啡馆。”  
“收到。”  
巴里放下手里的试管，换上闪电制服。斯纳特明明离开了中城，和传奇小队一起行动，现在他回到中城，还带着武器，到底想要搞什么鬼。  
巴里没有告诉闪电小队斯纳特的到来，在尚未确定斯纳特的目的之前，他只是准备去偷偷看一眼。他对冷冻队长有一种超过寻常的关注，他认为他可以成为一个更好的人，他必须在他重新犯罪之前阻止他。

红色闪电跑进了立方体咖啡馆。  
斯纳特坐在那里喝巧克力，他穿着薄风衣。没有任何迹象显示他带着冷冻枪。他在和对面的男人说话，显得很放松，看起来正在约会，而不是打算犯罪。  
超能信号是怎么回事？冷冻枪呢？  
斯纳特对面的男人感受到巴里的到来，他回过头。  
这不可能，我在神速力中！巴里内心惊呼。  
斯纳特对面的男人彻底回过头，对上巴里的视线。  
他们两个人都愣在原地。  
等！等等！这是未来的我？他看上去比我更成熟一点点……  
冷冻队长回到中城……是为了，和未来的我约会？！  
巴里感到一阵崩溃，天哪，我一点也不喜欢未来的我，我绝对不会和冷冻队长谈恋爱！

 

“你在这里做什么？”他跑到座位边，问未来的巴里，他们都处在神速力当中，这段对话不会被任何人听见。  
“应该问这个的好像是我，你为什么会在知道我在这里。”未来的闪电侠看起来没有他那么惊慌，他一脸好奇又纳闷地看着巴里，“我不记得2015年有发生过这件事，哦……有了，”他露出一副努力回忆的样子，“好，它出现了。一件事情在时间线中走需要时间。”  
巴里手插着腰，看着未来的自己，试图表现出“这是我的地盘”的理直气壮：“你准备解释一下吗？”  
“当然，我来自2017年，出现在这里是因为我参加了传奇小队的一个飞往未来的任务。飞船在此刻稍作停留，我会在1个小时后离开，回到2017年。”  
“这是2017年的冷冻队长？”  
“不，这是你这个时间线的冷冻队长。”  
我这个时间线的冷冻队长？巴里变得困惑不解，为什么此刻的冷冻队长会和2017年的自己喝咖啡，这确实是一个约会？不可能，我为什么要这么做？斯纳特在威胁未来的我？看起来也不像。他怀抱着一丝没有必要的胆战心惊，瞥了一眼2017年的巴里手上的结婚戒指，没错，那是他和艾瑞斯一起看中的款式。他松了一口气。  
不，我为什么要担忧这一点，他责怪自己。巴里摇摇头，回过神来，无论如何，和自己的敌人坐在一起喝咖啡看起来挺怪，他继续问：“传奇小队为什么不找我去执行任务？”  
“他们说需要2017年的闪电侠，因为我经历了……对于未来我应该守口如瓶。”  
巴里点点头，接受未来巴里的这个解释：“和冷冻队长喝下午茶又是怎么回事？他在威胁你吗？如果你遭遇威胁，我们可以一起对付他。”  
“没有，他没有威胁我。出来喝东西是我们共同的决定。我有一些问题要问他。”2017年的巴里看着他，“我们非得在神速力里进行这样的对话？”  
“那让我去换件衣服，穿着制服坐在咖啡馆里太夸张了。”巴里在神速力里奔跑，他换回今天工作穿的衬衫和外套，戴上一顶鸭舌帽以掩盖面容，跑回立方体咖啡馆。  
冷冻队长和他自己依旧坐在那里，2017年的他正在和斯纳特解释点什么，斯纳特明白过来，看向门的方向，巴里正好走进来，对上他的目光，他压低帽子，希望不要有人注意到他。  
“诡异的碰面。”他自言自语，坐到未来自己的身边，低下头，以免任何人发现两个长得一模一样的人坐在一起。2017年的他友好地为他叫了一杯咖啡。  
“你怎么知道我们在这里？”斯纳特问。  
“我让西斯科注意你的动向，他监测到了超能力量，然后在视频上看到你模糊的身影，因此猜测超能力量是你的冷冻枪。”  
“喝咖啡不用带冷冻枪。”2017年的巴里说，他懒洋洋地靠在椅子上，喝自己的那杯咖啡，看着巴里，“西斯科找到的超能力量来源是我。你们觉得冷冻队长会抢劫咖啡馆？”  
“那可说不准。”喝着热可可的家伙在一旁帮腔做事。  
“斯纳特。”2017年的巴里转过眼睛制止冷冻队长，后者假装投降一样举举手，露出一个“我闭嘴”的无敌卖乖表情。未来的巴里咧开嘴笑了一下。  
我似乎看见他们在调情，这显然是一个错觉，巴里摇摇头。感觉怪透了，两年后的他约这个时间线的冷冻队长喝下午茶，他们都很轻松，不像敌人而像老朋友，只有巴里自己紧张兮兮，他盯着斯纳特，担心他突然掏出武器把自己冻住。  
“他不会掏出冷冻枪来袭击你。”未来的艾伦先生拍拍他，“你紧张过头了。”  
“冷冻队长是我的宿敌。”巴里解释自己的紧张，“我不希望他重蹈覆辙，他本质上是个好人。这就是我想要监视他的理由。”  
“重蹈覆辙？你是说犯罪？”斯纳特轻松一笑，“那你应该放心，红闪，这几年我不是金盆洗手试图融入一个我不知道是不是能够融入的英雄团体，就是死在什么时空罪犯制造的犯罪现场当中，两种情况都不需要你担心。中城很安全。”  
2017年的巴里转转眼睛，看着巴里：“即使你想帮助斯纳特，也不应该监视他。”  
“以防万一。”巴里继续解释，这真是令人尴尬，和冷冻队长偷溜出来喝下午茶的人是未来的闪电侠，现在感到尴尬的却是巴里自己。  
“听到你对我有跟踪的兴致让我受宠若惊，红闪。”斯纳特不怀好意地冲巴里歪头。  
2017年的闪电侠连忙撇清关系：“这事与我无关。”  
“伙计们。”巴里打断他们默契的聊天方式，他什么时候和冷冻队长达成这样的关系的？他只会和西斯科或者乔一起喝咖啡，“我承认我搞错了，我以为斯纳特要干什么抢劫的事。”  
“合理的担忧，巴里。”来自他的时间线的斯纳特继续歪头看他。巴里脸红了，红到耳朵根，还好有帽子挡住了他的脸。他不应该这么冲动，如果未来的自己想要和冷冻队长喝咖啡，那就让他去吧。他应该多观察一会儿，而不是冒冒失失地跳出来。现在不仅斯纳特知道了他对他有着不应当的关心，让他看起来像个暗恋他的变态，他还撞见了未来的自己和此刻的斯纳特关系不错。他想不通他们到底在聊点什么，他们之间老朋友一样的默契让巴里不知道如何插嘴。我不会做这样的事，他想，到2017年我也不会和斯纳特一起喝咖啡，太奇怪了，我们不在战场上见面已经谢天谢地。  
他持续担心斯纳特会不会突然跳起来冻住他和未来的他，2017年的巴里则享受自己的咖啡，就好像斯纳特是西斯科。不，那也不一样，他和西斯科不会这样说话。  
“既然你能够保证冷冻队长今天不会对中城造成伤害，我就可以回去写报告了。”巴里站起来，这种尴尬又微妙的场景还是早点远离得好。  
他以为至少有一个人会站起来提出这个下午茶到此为止，但他看到未来的自己和斯纳特都坐在那里纹丝不动。  
“只要你认真起来就写得很快。”2017年的巴里说，“你以后会想念写报告的岁月的。”  
“你们准备再坐一会儿？”账单上显示他们已经喝了两杯咖啡和两杯巧克力，他们之间有这么多话可以聊？他和斯纳特在小酒馆或者森林见面时，每次聊天不超过2分钟，然后不是他跑掉就是斯纳特跑掉。  
“时间还早。”2017年的巴里说。  
“等你下班了我们也许还在这里呢。”斯纳特露出超甜笑容，看起来得了便宜又卖乖。  
巴里真是受够了这种打断别人约会的感觉，他站起来，走出咖啡馆，在没有摄像头的地方迅速化为一道红色闪电。  
把账单留给他们去付吧！冷冻队长本来就欠他一顿饭。

 

“你找到冷冻队长了？”西斯科给他打电话。  
“找到了。”巴里用神速力摇试管，把电话夹在肩膀和耳朵中间，“他没打算进行什么犯罪，只是喝个下午茶。”  
“他带着冷冻枪去喝下午茶？”  
“我猜他想要给自己的咖啡降温。”巴里回答完，挂上电话。  
我确实觉得斯纳特本质上是个好人，这也是我尊重他的原因，巴里在心中进行自我疏导，但我从没有想过和他约会，我也不会想和他约会，不过我会注意他的一举一动，不让他在中城捣乱。  
我不会脑子不清楚到要和我的宿敌约会的，他如此对自己说。  
巴里放下试管，坐在桌前写报告，斯纳特和他在小树林对话的场景突然钻进了他的脑子，他立马站起来，惊恐不安，对这个事实感到绝望。  
如果你告诉自己别去想一头蓝色的大象，你就一定会去想一头蓝色的大象。  
冷冻队长此刻就是那头大象。  
无论巴里告诉自己“我不会和我的宿敌约会”，还是告诉自己“别去想我是不是要和我的宿敌约会”，“宿敌”“约会”这两个词都已经变成了蓝色的大象，在他的脑子里萦绕不去。他本来只是合理地关心斯纳特，现在变成担忧未来的自己会不会与他约会。他得承认冷冻队长很英俊，虽然他老是冒出各种各样的双关语，总体来说却不并算难以相处。但是，“约会”真的是另外一件事。2017年的巴里已经和艾瑞斯结婚了，为什么有烦恼不和艾瑞斯说？去找斯纳特喝下午茶是为什么？难道冷冻队长更能解答问题？  
巴里叹了一口气，希望忘掉脑海中蓝色的大象，他皱皱眉头，开始写报告，猜测自己只有到2017年的那一天才可能知道问题的答案。

 

04

2015年的巴里·艾伦离开咖啡馆，2017年的巴里端着咖啡，凑到嘴边。  
“现在我理解为什么调侃过去的自己是件有意思的事情了。”  
“说明你也开始理解我了。”斯纳特说。  
“这可没有。”巴里回答，“我也还没有理解2029年的我自己。”  
“时间能改变很多事情，包括人的生和死、他们选择和谁相处、说不说双关语。”  
“2029年的我说，我害怕我的未来，害怕无法战胜迪沃，才会去找他。”  
“2015年时，你也认为自己无法战胜逆闪电或者极速。”斯纳特强调，看来他对2015年的巴里·艾伦了解得很清楚。  
“接下来是萨维塔，再然后是迪沃。就好像总有人要进入我的生活来搅和。如果将他们称为宿敌的话，就没有办法定义冷冻队长了。”  
“命运的宿敌听起来怎么样？”  
“你和他们很明显不一样。”  
“不会把你的脊椎打断再拽着你到处炫耀的那种不一样？”  
“算是吧，”巴里想起很多过去的事，“你确实不会这么干，是不是？”他用手指比划手枪，对着莱，开枪，又收起手指，“你只会举起冷冻枪，把我冻住。你从最开始就没有想过要杀了我吧。”  
“别自作多情，巴里，我和他们不一样的地方是我对这座城市的感情。这是我的城市。如果有一个英雄想保护中城不受到龙卷风、核弹、鲨鱼、大猩猩的侵害，我就应该保留他的生命。”  
“你是讲究性价比的反派。”  
斯纳特歪歪头，改变了话题：“等你回到2017年，准备干点什么？”  
“继续找对付迪沃的线索。我在成长，我的敌人也在成长，糟糕透了。”巴里深吸气，把眼睛转向斯纳特，“你后来去哪里了？我完全想不起来你2016年和2017年在哪里。”  
“我在船上待了很久。某个时间线我没有活过2015年。在这个时间线上，我和传奇小队一起旅行了非常长的时间。”  
“你应该穿了各种时代的衣服。”  
“比闪电侠的制服多。”  
“你有想过把每张照片都保留下来吗？在墙上弄一张时间表什么的，从人类历史的开头，或者从恐龙还没有灭绝的时期开始，白垩纪、三叠纪……把你每次穿不同服装的照片贴在这张时间线上，几年之后，这张表上就会布满你的照片，充斥整个墙壁。”  
“100%的巴里·艾伦风格。”  
“你不觉得很酷？”  
“一点点。”斯纳特耸耸肩，露出“这么无聊的事情只有闪电侠才会做呢”的笑容。  
“它会很棒。”巴里想象了一下那个画面，如果是他的话，他一定会这么干，“你可以保留很多往事。在时间线上跳跃，脱离时间准则，不是每个人都能有的机会。”  
“自拍是我最不会干的事，巴里，只有你才可能成为自拍狂魔。”  
“如果我养了狗，就可能。那之前，还是算了吧。如果你不喜欢自拍，可以让热浪给你拍。”  
“我会拥有缺头少胳膊面目模糊曝光不足的照片。”  
“那样也很酷。保留曾经经历的细节，是最好的事，你不会忘记自己是谁，也不会忘记发生过什么，回顾起来，还会记起是谁和你一起经历了这一切。”  
“告诉你一个秘密，闪电侠的最大弱点是：他一寂寞就会死。”斯纳特笑起来。  
巴里知道斯纳特一定程度指出了真相，他确实需要这种事来强调自己的存在，比如在家里摆上大量的合照。所以2029年的巴里才显得格外古怪，他的家里没有太多个人痕迹，似乎他变得不在意自己的存在感。  
“当你又孤独又绝望，寂寞得要死，却不忍心告诉朋友，可以来找我。”斯纳特说，“为了中城，我可以挺身而出做个英雄，不让闪电侠因为寂寞而死掉。”  
“你是在逃避话题，我们之前聊的是一张照片墙。”  
“不会有的，死心吧，巴里。”斯纳特两只手捧起杯子，冲他眨眼。巴里笑起来，这让他想到斯纳特闯进他家的那一晚。现在重新回忆起那一幕，他觉得那非常具有喜剧效果。2015年的他把斯纳特压在墙上，现在的他如果再遇到这件事，他会冷静地坐下来问斯纳特为什么不给他也准备一杯热巧克力（虽然他并不爱喝这么腻的饮料）。只隔了两年他就变得不一样了，或许是因为他意识到斯纳特亦敌亦友，而他需要这样一个宿敌和朋友。  
“我似乎记得一个你没有活过2015年的未来，我很高兴在这个时间线上，你知道自己2017年还活着。如果你需要帮助，可以来找我。”  
“我知道你家的住址。”  
“我结婚了，你随便闯进来我就把你丢出窗外。”  
“在那之前你已经被我冻住了。”  
“试试看。”巴里笑着说，他看看手表，没想到时间过得这么快，还有不久他们就要离开咖啡馆，回到船上，而那之后他可能要有几个月、几年见不到冷冻队长，“我说真的。”他认真地看着斯纳特，意思是“我没有开玩笑”，斯纳特也凝视着他，他的眼睛在下午的阳光中是玻璃的蓝色，像灰色的鸟的飞羽在阳光下突然显示出来的漂亮蓝色，“如果你遇到困难，就来找我。”巴里掏出手机，“你给过我你的电话号码，我存了下来，等等……”他翻动手机，“你带着手机吗？我给你打个电话，你就会有我的电话号码。”  
“来自不同时空的手机不能互相拨打电话，巴里。如果可以，你会因为电话费而破产。”  
巴里露出尴尬的表情，他没有试过和不同时间的人进行通话，“等我一下。”他走到点单台，冲店员微笑，取了一张名片，又拿了一支笔。他走回桌子，把自己的手机号写在咖啡馆的名片上，两只手指推给斯纳特，“给我打电话。”  
“太危险了，红闪，随随便便就给宿敌你的电话号码。”  
“两年前你就给过我你的电话。太危险了，冷冻队长，我随时可以定位你。”  
斯纳特露出得了便宜又卖乖的笑容，他把名片收起来，放进风衣口袋：“我保证这次至少能活到2029年。”  
巴里笑起来，他完全不知道2029年的冷冻队长会变成什么样，大概是冰冷的怪老头？他会在传奇小队里，还是在中城？他想起2029年的巴里，他说话就有一点点冷冻队长的味道。  
搞不好我给他打了很多电话，巴里想，要不然那种令人讨厌的说话方式是怎么来的？


	2. Chapter 2

Side B  
“当然是大床房，亲爱的。”

01

2015年3月6日

莱纳德·斯纳特站在镜子前面，他的右肩背后正在往下流血，他试图使用伤口订书针，但从这个角度他很难确认钉子打进了周围的皮肤而不是伤口里头。他用毛巾擦掉留下来的血，把手重新绕到颈后，准备再试一次，牵动后背的肌肉令他的伤口撕裂般疼痛起来。  
周五的下午，他不准备去找谁帮他缝合，也不打算为这个伤口操太多的心，他希望以一种简单的方式处理它，离开飞船，去度过一个安静的周末。米克和其他人都有约，船上只剩下他一个人，他以为他的伤口并不要紧，脱下衣服才发现它不是可以放任不管的状态。  
他将第一根折形钉子打进皮肤里，钉皮机发出闷闷的声响，剧烈的疼痛传来，他怀疑钉子的一头嵌入了血肉，伤口并没有收紧。他没有立刻下手打第二根，希望找到一个更好的角度。延长伤口处理时间只会令疼痛加倍。他或许能选择随便先钉上一排，不管钉子是不是陷入伤口中，只要它不再撕裂，他的任务就算完成了。  
他准备下手把第二个钉子打入皮肤。  
“需要帮忙吗？”屋子里突然有了人的声音，与此同时，他看见了红色的电火花。  
莱放下手里的钉皮机，准备回头，身后的人很快就靠近了他赤裸着上身的身体，被人从背后接近，在受伤的时候被人接近，这两点都让他产生了不自主地恐慌，即使他知道这声音的主人是巴里·艾伦。他连忙转过去，面对闪电侠。没错，这是他认识的中城英雄，他无需太担心。面前的巴里穿着一件颜色更暗的制服，胸口的闪电标志结构异常复杂，他把帽子摘下来，眼睛带着笑容，看着莱，他有着成熟的眼睛和脸，大约三十五六岁，脸上时间的纹路让他看起来更有魅力——他并不是如今的闪电侠。  
巴里看出了莱的困惑，自我介绍道：“我来自2029年。”他脱下暗红色的手套，把手放在莱的身上，他的手很热，至少比莱被冷汗打湿的身体热得多，“让我帮你，莱。”  
他的热情让莱感到奇怪，他没有叫他“斯纳特”，而是称呼他为“莱”。或许他和闪电侠的关系在未来比现在更好——我终于有了除了米克和丽莎之外的朋友，他在内心自嘲道。  
“你的伤口用针线更好，我会保证快得让你……”  
莱感到风吹过面颊。  
“……感受不到。”  
听完巴里的最后一个字，莱发现肩膀的伤口已经被缝合和包扎好了，那感觉是被蜜蜂突然叮了一下，同时留下长久的灼烧痛感。2029年的闪电侠给他穿上了黑色的羊绒衫，它柔软且不会压到伤口。莱猜测巴里应该也用脏衣服给他擦了背后的血和冷汗，现在他感到清爽和暖和。伤口被消毒了、缝合了，桌子上放着沾血的针线、伏特加，闪电侠好像很了解怎么在这样的状况下处理伤口。  
“借你的衣服穿，不介意吧。”巴里的制服随意扔在莱的床上，他也换上了莱的衣服，一件蓝色的长袖T恤，一件深蓝色的外套，不是那么合适，也还不错。  
“你晚上准备做什么？”他问莱。  
“清闲安静地度一个周末。”莱看着面前的闯入者，这个未来的巴里比他认识的巴里更稳重也更优雅，与之相反的是他保持着一个打扰者的态度，他前倾身体，看着莱，打量他的眼睛、眉毛、鼻子、嘴，然后他的目光回到莱的眼睛上，他露出一个友好的笑容，眼睛里有真诚也有狡黠，莱认为更多的是友好。  
“如果你认为和我在一起度过三个晚上是清闲的话。”巴里说，“因为种种原因，我要在2015年待上几天，到周一早上再走。”  
“不觉得你是个打扰别人周末的讨厌鬼吗，巴里？时间似乎没有改变这一点。”莱说，他不准备将巴里赶走，虽然他确实希望一个人待着，最近一段时间他觉得很累，本来他准备找个酒店倒头就睡，第二天看本书或者去公园走一走。他在试图融入一个英雄团体，这使得他产生了一种对身份的茫然，他知道自己想要融入任何一个群体都会出现这样的结果，他和米克认识很久，其他人不一样，他很难接受去重新信任一个人。如果说时空旅行搞坏了他的脑子，让他有的时候不像自己，但只要一个人待着，冷静下来，他就会知道自己适合形单影只。  
巴里听到他的回答，露出了灿烂笑容，他更成熟、更好看、更有魅力，而他似乎知道要如何充分展现这一点。他走到莱的身边，将蓝色风衣递给他，殷情地帮他穿上。莱知道今晚摆脱不了他，不管未来的闪电侠想从他这里得到什么信息，在得到之前他都不会放手。莱扭过头看了一眼巴里，男人依旧保留了用发胶的习惯，不说话的时候显得安静又成熟，不希望被随意打扰。碰上莱的目光时，他微笑起来——并非尴尬的事务性笑容，他表现出的真诚让莱觉得自己可以放心。  
他总是放心巴里·艾伦不是吗。这就像是他的宿命，他老是喜欢逗他，和他玩游戏，他对闪电侠的关注度超过了他自己的想象。如果现在他的肩膀上没有一个刚刚消毒缝合包扎的新鲜伤口，如果他没有处在这样一种想要一个人度过周末不希望被人打扰的心理状态中，他或许会2029的闪电侠开开玩笑。  
“为了不被摄像头拍到，我们需要分别离开船，我在船下等你。”巴里一本正经地说，“你要带足衣服，因为我一件也没有。我每天都要换内裤，你知道的对吧。每天都用发胶——每天都换内裤——这是个容易的推理。”  
红色闪电一闪而过，莱的房间恢复到之前的平静，这个巴里古怪得莱不知道如何是好，他拉开柜子，把衣服塞进包里。巴里准备穿他的内衣？莱别无选择，只能照做。他将衣服准备好，然后是钱包、软皮笔记本、钢笔、一本看到一半的书、绷带、酒精……他拉开门，走出去，穿过走廊，下船。  
往前走了几步，他看见巴里靠在一棵橡树下等他。未来的闪电侠抱着手臂，目视他的到来。  
“你今晚准备去住哪里？”巴里问，“我想想，你准备一个人度周末，丽思卡尔顿和四季显得太奢华，不是你的风格，喜来登或者希尔顿似乎更适合一点。你从不是什么酒店品牌的忠实拥护者。你大概两天不准备出门，最多在附近的公园走一走。我猜，你最可能去住你抢过一次的那家酒店。2011年，那里举办了一个会议，你抢了一份文件。我2015年删掉你的档案时，看到了这个案子。”  
“你记得很清楚。”  
“了解宿敌，这是我作为一个英雄的基本本领，更何况你是我自始至终的宿敌，莱尼。”巴里用甜蜜的鼻音叫他的昵称。  
“你猜得没错。”莱说，巴里叫他的昵称让他脊背一紧。他走到巴里身边，和他一同往前走。今晚他应当承担巴里的房费吗？和闪电侠住一间房不是好点子。他在意现在的闪电侠，因为他那些好心又理想化的劝告而加入了传奇小队，因为这种在乎，他似乎更不能和未来的闪电侠住同一个房间。  
“想要我送你一程吗？”巴里问他。  
莱微笑起来，他想起他们小树林里的那次对话，巴里当时并没有把他送回中城，他在森林里走了好久才回到市区。  
“我看起来像愿意在黑暗的林子里走上两小时的类型吗？”  
“把你留在林子里，那时我绝对是故意的。对你总是自信满满捉弄我的惩罚。”巴里承认，“现在让我送你一程。”  
莱再次睁开眼睛，他们离酒店只剩一个街区，巴里扶着他没有受伤的那只胳膊，莱看见他手指上的结婚戒指。我快忘了，他很快就会和艾瑞斯结婚了，莱想。巴里回到19世纪的西伯利亚找他，让他帮着对付萨维塔的那次，他和艾瑞斯已经订婚了。巴里注意到莱的目光，他把手收回去，对莱露出笑容。“准备恭喜我？我已经结婚很久了。”  
他们一同从旋转门走进酒店大堂，莱闻到了青草和柑橘混合的香水味，头顶上的吊灯是巨大的重叠几何图形。他和巴里往前台走。  
“您好，先生。”  
“我想要两间房间，住三晚。”莱说，他把假证件和信用卡递出去。  
“不，是一间，住两个晚上。”巴里把手撑在台子上，托着腮看莱。  
“三个晚上，”莱看着巴里，巴里冲他眨眼睛，莱不想在前台引起过多的注意，他顺着巴里的话说下去，“一间双人间。”  
“当然是大床房，亲爱的。”  
“先生，我们现在只剩大床房了。”  
莱看了看巴里，巴里露出一个“真无奈”的卖乖表情，眼睛里的狡黠让他看起来极具魅力。他笑起来的瞬间，莱几乎想把他压在墙上热吻，让他高潮的时候叫他的名字。  
莱抿了抿嘴，笑了一下，移开目光，巴里藏着秘密，但他不准备说，逗弄别人、混淆视听这是莱最擅长的事，现在中城的英雄长大了，他学会了和反派周旋的技巧。莱希望巴里还是单身。老旧的道德感——好比说开车要系安全带——总是围绕着他。  
酒店前台把门卡递给莱，莱接过来，和巴里一起往电梯走。他们走进电梯，莱刷卡，按下楼层。狭小的空间里，只有他和未来的闪电侠两个人，他感到巴里的目光落在他的肩膀上、后脑勺上，他没有扭过头去看巴里。肩膀上的伤口隐隐作痛，老实说这不是一个好时机，他的心情像灰色的天空，而他期待的个人空间里硬是挤进来一个2029年的巴里·艾伦，他对他的目的一无所知。但他要承认，看到巴里让他的胸膛稍微明朗了一点，他喜欢巴里·艾伦。一直以来莱占据主动权，总希望事情在计划之内，现在闪电侠轻松夺取了主动权。他开始怀疑这是不是真正的闪电侠，他不知道闪电侠到底希望从他身上得到什么，他没有东西能够给予他，他放弃了罪犯的身份，他也无法成为一个真正的英雄，和巴里·艾伦相比，他几乎一无所有。  
电梯到达的声音传入他的耳朵，电梯门在他面前打开。大床房，他内心想，这会是个怎样的晚上？莱走出电梯，巴里紧随其后。  
“我猜你的脑袋里掠过了一百种这个晚上度过的方式。我可以对神速力发誓这是个正当的晚上。”巴里调侃他。  
莱走到房间门口，刷房卡：“这个晚上当然会很正当，巴里，我没打算抢劫，你不知道我的包里没有冷冻枪吗？”莱打开门，插卡，开灯，巴里进来，关上门。

“我饿了。”巴里瘫在沙发上，懒洋洋地把脚架上茶几，看着莱。  
“极速者总是饿。”  
“是呀，我的宿敌能在我饥饿的时候打赢我，如果你想战胜我，只有现在了，莱。”  
“巴里，我不在周末工作。”  
“冷冻队长抢银行也有时间讲究。”  
“你劝说我做个好人，这么快就忘了？”  
“失去你这样的对手让我失去多少乐趣。每次中城有珍贵的展览，我都会在实验室待命。如果莱尼今天不抢劫我就会很失望，我失望了好多次。我喜欢你跑出来干扰我的计划，试图用你的冷冻枪对付我。无赖帮老实到我能让他们喝完酒自己回监狱，蝙蝠侠怀疑中城的反派机制是怎么一回事。哇哦，我回答他，有个拥有传统道德的老大，他们就是这样。”他没等莱回答，就自说自话，“我想吃两块牛排、一个多层芝士牛肉汉堡、一个经典牛肉汉堡、一个辣味汉堡、一份炸鸡，超多薯条，红酒，冰激凌蛋糕以及布丁。”  
“准备自己付账单吗，巴里。”  
“我的信用卡在这里无法使用，如果你来2029，我会每顿都请你吃饭。2015？我是来把你吃破产的。你欠我一顿饭，莱尼，记得吗？你没有吃完就扔下盘子走了，让我给你付账。每次喝咖啡、去酒吧，都是我在付账。我超级记仇。”  
他喜欢巴里叫他莱尼的语气：“知道你回到过去的目的了，向我讨债。”  
“猜得很对。”  
巴里站起来去拿桌子上的一堆宣传单页，找出位于二十六楼的酒店餐厅，他把那张宣传单页递给莱：“我们走吗？”  
莱去洗手间洗手：“随便你吃多少，别把桌子啃光，太显眼了。”  
巴里跟着他进浴室，挤在他身边洗手：“遵命，长官。晚上吃掉浴缸，也记在你的账上。”  
“我破产了就和你回2029，住在你家里。”  
“给你毯子，让你睡厕所。”  
巴里和莱尼一唱一和。一个能够迅速接住他玩笑话的巴里，还表示“想念他的犯罪行为”，那个在监狱里告诉他“你能够成为一个更好的人”的巴里·艾伦在哪里？他到底是遇到了什么变成了2029的模样？莱觉得很惊奇，他看了看巴里手上的钻戒。或许因为艾瑞斯？艾瑞斯不是这样爱耍嘴皮子的性格。他想了想巴里身边的人，哈利不是，乔不是，艾瑞斯不是，沃利不是，凯特不是，西斯科可能有一点儿，但没这么严重。他身边唯一一个会这么说话的人只有我自己，莱纳德·斯纳特。  
除非他不是和艾瑞斯结婚……  
莱冒出了一个可怕的大胆念头。  
这不可能。他反驳自己。  
“巴里，”莱看着巴里手指上的戒指，“你和艾瑞斯结婚了，对吧。”  
“是的，没错。”巴里回答，他展示手指上的戒指，看着莱，“我和艾瑞斯2017年就结婚了。”  
事情并不是莱想得那么大胆。

莱和巴里来到酒店餐厅，巴里熟练地点了他想吃的所有东西。侍者好心地建议，你们可能吃不下这么多。巴里让他放心，他说他可以吃掉再多一倍的东西。  
莱没有太多食欲，他点了一块牛排，看着巴里在对面快乐地消灭掉面前盘子里的汉堡、土豆泥、生菜、小番茄、薯条。他喜欢看巴里吃东西，他吃东西的时候很认真，所有味道一般让人提不起兴致的食物在他面前都变得好吃又令人愉快。  
“每家酒店都应该有专门卖汉堡的餐厅。”巴里说。  
“以免艾伦先生把桌子吃掉。”  
“艾伦先生不会这个干，他食量很正常。”巴里抬起头，看着莱的眼睛，露出令莱心动的笑容。  
莱喝了一口红酒，笑了笑：“如果你管五个汉堡叫食量正常。”  
巴里笑了笑，他放下叉子：“莱尼，你喜欢我。”  
莱以为自己听错了，巴里的眼睛直勾勾地抓住莱的心脏，让他一时间不知道如何作答。现在他知道2029年巴里·艾伦的风格了——永远不知道他的下一句话会不会让你吓得把舌头咬掉。  
“你的自信一如既往，巴里。”莱冷静的回答，准备迎接巴里下一轮的进攻。  
“随便问问，别介意。”巴里笑了一下，重新拿起叉子，开始进攻薯条。  
莱看着他把面前的东西全部吃完。侍者等待他吃掉一盘才能上第二盘，他们可怜的桌子根本放不下巴里点的东西。  
“和你一起生活，不是得厌食症就是变成大胖子。”莱说。  
“你觉得你会是哪一种？”巴里问。  
“被你扔到监狱里吃牢饭。”莱回答。  
“2015年的我给你造成了多大的阴影，我现在不是当年的我。”  
“当然不是，你跑到2015年来和我调情。”  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
“我喜欢看你吃东西，像小动物。”莱看着巴里。他不确定未来的闪电侠只是来和他说俏皮话还是真的想和他偷情。他最近一直觉得有不幸会降临到自己身上，巴里是来帮他的？或许巴里不能直接地告诉他“你可能会死”或者“你可能会瘫痪”？红闪说过他不会再改变时间线。

他们吃完饭，去楼下的公园散步。似乎是浓重的黑夜把巴里变得安静，他说话的速度放慢了，不再调侃莱，只是和他聊天。莱渐渐放松下来，肩膀的肌肉不再那么紧绷。他时常有危机感，时常觉得无法被接纳，无法融入，巴里不会给他这种感觉，红闪很真诚，即使他现在有事瞒着他，吃饭时不断调侃他，他依旧显得真诚。他的身上有那种难能可贵的品质，他对待人既真诚又平等，正是如此，莱才会觉得自己能够信任他。  
“想去酒吧喝一杯吗？我猜上面的风景不错。”巴里往上看，莱猜测他指的是开在最顶层的酒店酒吧。  
“给你喝酒是浪费。”  
“糖分让我快乐。”  
“点杯果汁效果更好。”  
巴里笑起来：“记在你的账上。”他直勾勾地盯着莱看。这本来是莱的专利，现在巴里成为那个盯着他的人，让他有些无所适从。他喜欢巴里，从他走出林子的那一刻，他就一直在想和他上床的事，他想象自己进入他，把他压在床里，操他，让他叫出声来，为他高潮。如果他顺着巴里的调情往下走，他就会吻他，把他压进床里，脱光他，舔遍他的全身。但莱控制着对话的走向，不希望事情往和巴里偷情的方向上走，倒不是所谓的“老派的道德感”不能接受偷情（和巴里·艾伦偷情，有什么比这更火辣？），而是他不希望影响闪电侠的生活。他必须承认他喜欢巴里，巴里是他很长时间以来除了丽莎和米克之外唯一在意的人，他幻想过和他上床——很多次，当这件事真的来到他的眼前，他反而希望自己可以控制局面。或许巴里受挫了，想从他这里找到一些安慰？作为朋友，他必须帮助巴里，而不是让情形更坏。  
“如果你是因为和另一半感情很差来到这里，不是什么好选择哦，巴里。”  
巴里停下脚步，看着莱，莱几乎陷入他的眼睛里。他凝视他，等待他的回答。  
“我们感情很好。”巴里笑了笑，贴近莱的脸，他英俊，充满魅力，有足够的成熟，也保留着一直以来展现出的年轻活力。  
“我喜欢你的绅士气息，这是你最吸引我的地方，亲爱的。”  
莱被巴里的话狠狠地揪了一把心脏，他露出笑容，稍微拉远距离，思考如何处理目前的状况。  
他的反应大约慢了一秒，巴里找准空隙，没有给他继续说话的机会。“我们走吧，莱尼，去喝一杯。”心急的极速者露出笑容，看着莱的眼睛，他很热情，莱喜欢他的笑容和眼睛，此刻他希望将它们占为己有。他对闪电侠动心，他承认这一点。  
巴里转身先走，莱跟上巴里的脚步。

莱和巴里来到顶楼酒吧，在靠近大楼边缘的高脚凳上坐下，他们的右侧是一人高的玻璃幕墙，下面是城市橙黄色的灯火，车流如光的长龙，形成漂亮的弧线。这里并没有在特别高的楼层，视野依旧不错，夜风吹拂着他们的身体。莱和巴里各点了一杯酒吧特色的鸡尾酒。  
“喝不醉的极速者，”莱举举杯子，“不公平。”  
“我可以喝醉。”巴里举杯，和他碰杯，喝了一口酒，“西斯科研制了能让我喝醉的粉末，柠檬味，加进饮料里，我就可以喝醉。你不会想让我喝醉的。我喝醉了很可怕。”他笑起来，印证了那句“糖分令我快乐”，他成熟也具有活力，这两种气质同时出现在一个人的身上，令莱尼头晕目眩。和巴里偷情？——他想，喝了一大口酒，让酒精冲进大脑——非常火辣。这对巴里好吗？他又想。如果他只是想和他上床，他不会想这么多。但他喜欢巴里·艾伦，该死的，他对他着迷。  
“我喜欢周五的晚上，轻松，清闲，能出去吃个饭然后舒服得在家躺着——如果没有什么案件打扰的话。窝在家里的沙发上，一起看电视剧，我喜欢薯片，极速者不用注意身材。”巴里说。莱看着他的嘴唇，心想如果他咬住它会是怎样的触感，他想和他上床，把手指插进他的身体，再让他坐在自己的身上，慢慢吞进性器，他扭动起来一定非常非常迷人，他想听他高潮时呼唤他的名字……  
他希望自己的眼睛表现得没有那么明显，回过头朝下面的城市看。这种和巴里一起喝酒的时间让他欣慰和满足，他难以进入一个新的关系，难以和人亲近，红闪是一个例外，只要他伸出手，莱就会握住。本来他打算一个人度过周末，现在他竟然和巴里一起喝酒，待会他还要和他睡一个房间、一张床，他们会很尴尬还是很火辣？  
“你在想什么？”巴里用手撑着桌子，凑近莱，“你看上去脑子里划过很多念头。”  
莱把眼睛从楼下转回来，看着巴里：“关于巴里·艾伦从未来回来找我约会到底抱有什么目的。”  
“你太谨慎了，莱尼，我不能因为喜欢你所以来找你吗？”  
“你结婚了，依旧是中城的超级英雄，身为一个多年的老CSI，你应该已经拥有了足够的声誉和地位，你来到十几年前，找一个罪犯，一个被你说服，想要开始尝试一些不同的罪犯，你闯入他的房间，怂恿他定了一张大床房……这看起来必须要有足够的目的支撑。”莱看着他，“如果你只是回来和我偷情，为什么不是更之前的我？为什么不是我受伤之前？我肩膀上的伤要一两周才能好。你经历过2015，你可以选择何时来、何时走，为什么是今天？”  
“你是我认识的莱纳德。”巴里笑起来，他握着酒杯，喝了一口酒，放下杯子，看着莱，“你的推理非常对，这一天不是随机挑选的。”  
“打算什么时候告诉我？”  
“那要看你这几天表现得怎么样了，”巴里冲他眨眼，说出了一个双关语，“我能够确定的是，我不会伤害你，也不想从你这里得到你无法给予我的东西。我们都有秘密，莱，让它成为一个轻松的周末吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

02

 

莱回到房间，有少许的醉意，他想过要不要再开一瓶红酒，但肩膀上还有伤，他决定老实一点。巴里帮他重新包扎了伤口，就像闪电侠说的那样“快要让你感觉不到”，他宣称自己使用的这种材料和包扎手法可以让莱好好地洗个热水澡。  
“伤口不会进水，向你保证。”巴里在床上坐下，“我能看你的笔记本吗？”  
“不，巴里。”莱回答，这是个奇怪的要求，为什么巴里想看他的私人笔记本？那上面是传奇小队的一些行动。更之前他也有记录的习惯，不写日期，不涉及到任何犯罪事实，以免被盗之后被用来证伪他的不在场证明、指证他的行为。笔记本是非常私人的东西，莱不会提供给他人翻阅，即使是闪电侠。  
“你的谨慎一如既往，莱。”  
“小心点没有坏事，巴里。”莱走进浴室，拉上门，脱掉衣服，准备洗澡。  
有可能我的笔记本里存在作为CSI的巴里需要的证据，所以他来过去找我，和我吃晚饭，为我缝合伤口。或许我在未来犯了罪，需要用2015年的我所书写的笔记本为未来的我定罪……莱猜测这是最可能的情况。  
我重新成为了一个罪犯？他自问道。至少听上去很合理。巴里看上去却并不失望，他的真诚很真实。但如果闪电侠想找到线索，他的能力能够让他取得任何资料。  
莱脱光衣服，看了一眼镜子里自己，他的腹部和胸口有不少伤口。他转过身，走进透明玻璃组成的淋浴间。他很感激巴里冒冒失失地闯入了他的周末——无论他到底抱有怎样的目的。他发现放弃当一名罪犯最大的问题就是他没有那么强的求生欲了，冷冻队长喜欢钱并且为钱而活着，这始终是支持他的一个方面，现在他丧失了这种情绪。  
莱打开淋浴，水冲刷到身上。最开始他避免肩膀碰到水，很快他发现正如巴里说的，他用了不会进水的材料和“未来”的方法包扎伤口。莱洗掉血的味道，洗掉汗水，伤口的疼痛感依旧清晰，不过不至于不能忍耐。水冲刷在他的身上，他闭上眼睛。如果是2015年的闪电侠，他或许会在下半身裹块浴巾就出门，享受巴里气冲冲有孩子气的“愤怒”。但2029的闪电侠？他只比他小三岁，看上去和他一样享受捉弄别人，还喜欢说双关语。如果他裹着浴巾出门，他们可能直接搞起来？他觉得这不可思议，他的每个感觉细胞都在告诉他，巴里想睡你，理智却告诉他，这位CSI的目的是找到线索。他的眼前是他想象中的巴里的身体，他在外面看笔记本吗？试图找到什么？就算他想从他身上得到什么，此刻他都认为自己不会介意。  
莱听见浴室门打开的声音，突然又有人拉开了淋浴间的玻璃门，水落在另外一个人的身上……他知道巴里走了进来，站在他的面前，闪电侠速度太快，他还没来得及用手抹掉眼睛上的水。  
他之前猜测的“他们今晚或许会在床和沙发之间做一个尴尬的抉择”的画面没有发生，未来的闪电侠非常直接，在他洗澡时直接溜了进来。  
巴里把手放在他的腰上，拉近他，莱不敢相信他把自己搂在他的怀里。巴里凑上嘴唇吻他，手顺着他的屁股和腰抚摸他，握住他勃起的性器。  
“你已经硬了，在想我吗？”红闪问。  
莱睁开眼睛，看着巴里被水打湿的脸，他充满挑逗（不，在他洗澡时闯进来，摸他，吻他，这不应该是挑逗，这已经是前戏），却意外得很“真诚”。只要莱放任自我意识稍微强烈那么一点点，他就必须说，这种被他称为“真诚”的东西其实是“真情”——未来的闪电侠总是用充满爱意的眼睛看他。  
“你洗澡应该叫我的，莱。”巴里凝视莱，深情地吻他，他熟练地咬他的下嘴唇，把舌头伸进他的嘴里。莱用舌头迎合他，巴里的接吻技巧很好，莱变得更硬，他捏住巴里的屁股，巴里发出诱人的叫声。  
“是你想要这个的。”莱用身体把巴里往后推，将他压在冰冷的玻璃墙上热吻他，他把舌头操进巴里的嘴里，抵住他赤裸的身体，揉摸他的胸口和腹部，用自己的阴茎抵住巴里半勃起的阴茎。  
巴里看着他，两只胳膊环抱他的脖子，避免触碰他的伤口，又一次吻他。  
“是的。我想要你，莱尼，我想要你操我，吻我，让我高潮。”他抚摸莱的身体，“但我们还没洗完澡。你要我帮你抹沐浴露吗，亲爱的？”  
“我想现在就操你。”莱回答他。巴里笑起来：“你不用带套就能操我。”他吻莱，莱看着他，“我了解我的身体也了解你的，无论你相信不相信。”巴里抹掉脸上的水，他的眼睛颜色更深，莱知道他想要他，他表现得很明显，无论是身体还是言语。莱把手指放在巴里的嘴唇上，拇指按住他的下唇，摩挲着，唾液打湿莱的手指。巴里含进莱的拇指，用舌头绕着舔它，眼睛依旧看着莱。  
“天哪，巴里。”他挑逗的意味过于明显，莱把他重重压在玻璃上，咬他的脖子，找到他的血管，吮吸并舔舐，巴里因他的方式而呻吟出声。  
巴里的手抚摸莱的背，又划到莱的腰和屁股上，他被莱吻得舒服得仰起头，手按在莱的腰际，他饥渴难耐，身体完全为莱打开。莱用阴茎抵住巴里勃起的阴茎。  
“我爱你摸起来的感觉，莱，你的每块肌肉、每寸皮肤，我想吻遍它们。”巴里半启嘴唇。莱的吮吸和吻来到他的胸口，他玩弄巴里的胸部和乳头，他的乳头很快硬起来，莱用指尖抚摸它们。  
热水冲刷在他们的身上，莱变得更热。巴里也是，贴在一起的皮肤将热度传到身体的每一个地方，他们之间几乎没有任何空隙。巴里挺起腰，用自己的勃起摩擦莱的，莱用力捏住他的屁股，手指伸进他的臀瓣，摩挲他的入口。  
巴里伸手拿到架子上的沐浴露，他把沐浴露倒入手心，抹在莱的背后和胸前。莱并不喜欢被这样抚摸，他一向拒绝触碰，但巴里的手让他感觉放松。巴里抚摸他的皮肤，玩他的胸肌和腹肌，揉捏他的手臂和腰部的肌肉，咬他的乳头。莱深深地呼吸，在巴里的手下放松，也在巴里手下充满欲望。他和其他人做爱时常穿着衬衫，不接吻也不抚摸，他下达命令，以一种掌控一切的方式进行。冷冻队长从不放松警惕，受伤的时候和别人睡一个房间？他一定不会这么做。  
但这是巴里。  
巴里把沐浴露抹到了莱的全身，避开他的伤口，他的手指抚摸和揉捏莱的肌肉。莱发出呻吟，放任自己叫出来，表达他的感觉，他发现巴里非常了解如何让他更加舒服。“我们在未来上过床？”他问他。  
“什么也别问。”巴里笑起来，“你吻过我，至少。”  
“是什么把你变成了这样的骗子。”莱问，“你这么渴求我吗，巴里？”  
“是的，我想要你，我渴望你。”  
“我也想要你，巴里，想要你到发狂。”  
“我知道。”巴里笑起来，“就像我想要你那样，莱。”  
巴里的手来到莱硬得发胀的阴茎上，莱叫出来，巴里把柔滑的沐浴露涂在那里，上下搓揉他的阴茎。这过于刺激，莱喘息出声，巴里对他的敏感点非常了解，他的手指掠过它们，给它们足够的抚弄，他灵活的手指把莱搞得现在就想插入他的身体。  
“我要用沐浴露扩张你，把你按在玻璃上操到高潮，操到你求我。”  
“是的，斯纳特先生。”巴里咧开嘴给他一个纯真笑容。莱把沐浴露涂在手上，手指抚摸巴里的阴茎和屁股，他把一只手指插进巴里的体内。巴里发出令莱满意的叫声：“哦——莱尼——”  
“你喜欢我这么做吗，巴里。”  
“是的——对——对——对——哦，天哪，莱！”在莱插入第三根手指并且找到他的敏感点的时候，他拔高音量叫起来，身体在莱的手中收紧，“就是这样——莱尼——天，这太舒服了——你的手指——它们能把我直接操出来——”  
莱吻他，这是他之前没预想到的部分，巴里对他如此热情，他完全敞开身体，告诉他我想要你。  
“我会把你操出来，不是用手指。”  
“你能够命令我。”巴里看着他，“我希望你这么做。”  
莱喜欢他潮湿迷人的眼睛：“我喜欢你淫荡的样子，像这样。”  
“只为你，莱尼。”  
“天哪，巴里。”他简直令人着魔。莱又一次吻他，手指在他的身体当中弯曲，抚摸他的敏感点。  
“就是那儿——莱——如果你再这样我会随时射出来……”巴里发出嘶嘶的吸气，咬住自己的下嘴唇。  
“你必须忍住，巴里，当我说你可以射，你才能够释放。”  
“遵命，先生——但快点，求你操我——别让我等，我太想要你了——”  
沐浴露有一定的润滑功能，当然不如真正的润滑油那么好，但莱认为他扩张得当，巴里不会受伤。他拔出手指，吻巴里的耳朵。“转过来，趴在玻璃上，把你的屁股对着我，巴里。”莱拍拍巴里的屁股，热水和巴里都令他如此火热。巴里乖乖转过去，趴在玻璃上。莱打了一把他的屁股，然后又是一巴掌，巴里叫起来。莱贴着巴里的后背，用阴茎抵住巴里的屁股。  
“告诉我你要我。”  
“我要你，莱。”  
“要我怎么做？”  
“插进来操我，求你——我忍不住——”他扭动着身体。  
莱俯下身，咬住巴里脖子的后面，阴茎缓缓插入巴里的身体。  
“莱——莱——天哪……”巴里胡乱地呻吟，叫出声，沐浴露没有顺滑液那么充分，莱进入他时感到阻碍，他听着巴里的呻吟随着他进入的方式而逐渐沉重。  
“莱尼……我——对——天哪——我喜欢你这样操我——”莱慢慢地进入他，听着他的呼吸和呻吟都变得混乱。他把巴里的两只手按在玻璃上，脸压住他的侧脸，把他整个压在潮湿冰冷又因为他的体温热起来的玻璃上，他听着巴里呼唤他的名字——他从没见过有人这么喜欢在做爱时叫他的名字。他撞击他的身体，巴里迎合他的动作，在他的阴茎上操自己。  
莱面前的闪电侠炙热、火辣、紧致，他的身体为莱敞开，为莱收缩和沸腾……每一种都让莱疯狂。热水冲刷在他的背上，巴里的脸上，巴里的面颊和嘴唇被水打湿。他第一次见到巴里的嘴唇呈现这样诱人的红色，莱咬住他的下唇，把舌头伸进他的嘴里操他。他拉远距离，用手指抚摸巴里的嘴唇，把手指伸进他的嘴里。  
“你喜欢这样，巴里。”他拍拍巴里的脸。  
巴里睁大眼睛，含住他的两只手指，动情而淫荡地吮吸，舌头在他的手指间舔弄，他轻轻点头：“是的——先生——我喜欢……”  
“想象你含着的是我的阴茎。”“唔——是的——”巴里发出不清晰的回答，他闭上眼睛，享受莱对他的事。莱每次操得更狠，他就发出更诱人的呻吟。  
莱的手指堵住了他的呻吟和喘息，把他的话语变得支离破碎。  
“我快要高潮了，莱……”他睁开眼睛，看着莱，莱捏住他的屁股，继续操他，巴里叫得更厉害，“莱，摸我……求你——我想射——求你——这样太刺激了，你从后面这样干我……天哪……我好想射……求你……”  
“巴里，你看起来太迷人了。”莱的手抓紧他的腰，继续狠狠干进去，拍打他的屁股和大腿。清脆的击打声音在浴室的空间里被压抑，显得更为淫靡，“我允许你摸自己，为我高潮，巴里。”  
“是的——莱——”巴里揽起莱的手，重新含住他的手指，舔弄它们，用柔软的舌头操它们。他的手抚摸自己的阴茎，上下撸动着。他身体绷紧，在高潮的边缘无法控制。  
巴里在莱的勃起上穿刺自己，一次一次干得更狠。他呻吟着，叫着莱的名字，射在玻璃上。他的身体颤抖着，吮吸着莱的手指陷入了火热又疯狂的高潮。  
“我想你射在我体内。”巴里休息了一会儿，转过头，看着莱，他的腰弯成一个弧度。莱能够更彻底地干进他漂亮结实的屁股。  
“我要把你填满，巴里。”  
“求你，给我——莱——”高潮的余韵令他有气无力，他的眼睛湿润而动人。  
莱紧握住他的腰，用力操他，巴里因为莱的粗暴又一次叫起来。莱疯狂撞击他，最终射在他的体内。他有至少十几秒都陷入那种疯狂到极点的高潮中，潮水一般的快感掠过他的身体，让他发出呻吟。他感觉自己射了很多，他滚烫的精液全部射在巴里的体内。  
他在巴里的脖子那儿喘息，休息了一会儿，把潮湿的阴茎从巴里屁股里拔出来。我干了什么？他想。我和未来的闪电侠做爱，没有用套，射在他的体内……这个情况是怎么发生的？他应该更有控制力。掌控一切。也许是他太累了。他应该怎么面对巴里？  
“巴里——”他看着转过来靠着玻璃的红闪，“我帮你清理。”  
巴里笑起来，他似乎没有莱那种做完之后的茫然和反省。  
“你超甜的，莱。”他把身体送到莱的怀里，让莱把手指伸到体内。莱分开手指，让巴里体内的精液流出来，他帮巴里清洗掉他的精液和巴里自己的精液，推他去热水下冲洗。“刚做完很容易着凉。”莱说。“我不会那么容易感冒的，莱。”他吻了莱一下。  
莱先推开玻璃门走出去，给巴里拿毛巾。巴里把水关掉，用毛巾随意擦了擦，将自己塞进了浴袍。  
“我需要你的内裤，莱尼，不然我就只能裸睡了。”巴里走到莱的身边，帮他擦干净伤口附近和背后的水，为他穿上浴袍，又系好浴袍的带子，“”他轻轻拍一拍莱，“别觉得抱歉或者怎么样，你不知道自己有多火辣和绅士。我总是很想要你。”  
巴里脸上得意洋洋的抿嘴表情让莱感到似曾相识，他和巴里走出浴室，回到房间。在洗澡之前，在入住之前，在喝酒之前，在下午之前，在他第一次遇到闪电侠之前，在中城出现闪电侠之前，在任何一个时刻之前，他都没有想到会迎来这样的发展。闪电侠要求他掌握控制权，和他做爱，他甚至觉察到他想要成为他的Sub。巴里不是这样的性格——现在不是，他在和莱的猫鼠游戏中希望掌控一些事，他和莱谈判、周旋，不断地希望改变莱。2029年39岁的巴里保留了巴里甜蜜有趣的那一部分性格，剩下的令莱吃惊。  
“如此信任一个人并不好，你容易受伤，巴里。”莱说。  
巴里躺到床上，打开电视，看着莱：“我没那么容易受伤，受伤也能很快好起来。”  
“我并不是指身体上，巴里。”  
“这是一个教育青少年恋爱规则的对话？你看起来像我爸。我39岁了，斯纳特先生，知道怎么保护自己。谢谢你的关心。”  
“你太信任我了，红闪。”莱认为他必须指出这一点，他面对着一个自信满满的闪电侠，2015年的巴里和2029年的巴里有同样的毛病，这可能会让他受到伤害，“我是你的宿敌。你可以和你的宿敌上床，但不应该那么信任他。”  
“你准备在浴室里使用冷冻枪把我冻起来吗，莱尼？还是击昏我，把我关进你的收藏室？要么把我绑起来？如果你做爱的时候那么做，我会很愿意。”巴里依旧摆出一副自信满满的样子，对莱抿着嘴微笑，看到莱有点认真的样子，他立刻从床上跳下来，拥抱莱，“天哪，莱，你在为我担心？你超好。”莱感到他手臂的重量，然后是他的吻。巴里热情过头，让莱有些手足无措，面对这样的热情他总是想要逃避，现在他不想逃避巴里，但面对这种的热情，他需要时间去适应，适应一个喜欢拥抱他，吻他，叫他的昵称，要和他睡一张床，总是用充满爱意的眼睛看着他的巴里·艾伦。他忍不住担心他，在他的印象中，红闪就是又冒冒失失又孩子气的真诚性格。39岁，莱告诉自己，这是39岁的巴里·艾伦，不是25岁的巴里·艾伦，  
“我信任莱纳德·斯纳特，而不是别人。”巴里回答他，他强调了“斯纳特”这个词，他凝视他，“我知道我可以信任你。”莱看着他，抵住他的鼻子吻他。这感觉很好，他必须承认，被人信任、依赖、拥抱和亲吻——先别管红闪为什么要来过去和他偷情。  
“我需要内裤，莱。”  
“在我的包里。”  
巴里过去拿衣服：“不合适，但是可以穿。”他套上莱的内裤，拉起睡衣，看看自己的大腿和内裤，“又是蓝色，你这个强迫症。”他抬起头看着莱，“我明天穿什么？”  
“给你准备了T恤和衬衫。”  
“蓝色的？”  
“黑色和蓝色的。”  
“冷冻队长标准配色！你应该尝试更多的颜色，绿色也和你的眼睛很配，莱尼。”他把莱拉到床上，“今晚你睡左边怎么样？”  
“我不太习惯和人一起睡。”莱说。  
“我知道，睡觉时毫无防备，你不喜欢这个。”  
“或许把你绑进厕所能让我睡得更好。”  
“除非你准备来厕所干我。”巴里顿了顿，“我很安全，我是中城的超级英雄，超级英雄不会伤害一个打算改邪归正的反派。不想享受我温暖的怀抱吗，莱？”  
“三条准则。”莱说，做爱是一回事，真的要和另外一个人同床共枕是另外一件事，“一，不要碰我的笔记本，二，我睡左边，三，别碰我的背。如果你在我的睡梦中那么做，我很可能袭击你，巴里。我们需要避免不必要的危险。”突然从无意识中醒来时，他会爆发袭击的本能。  
巴里举起双手：“清楚，我会给你留点空间。”  
“我准备看一会儿书再睡。”  
“我要看复古电视剧。”巴里说，对他来说任何最新的电视剧都是14年前的。  
莱开始读那本读了一半的书，巴里靠在两个枕头上舒服地看电视剧。他变得很安静，安静到莱觉得他有时候不存在，他其实猜测巴里可能会找他说话或者讨论剧情，但红闪只是半躺着看电视，有时候发出笑声。莱看了一眼巴里，巴里转过来，对莱笑了笑，继续看电视。他身体放松，显然非常习惯有人在自己的身边——莱这个时期的红闪是容易寂寞的小鬼。巴里习惯人群，他的朋友很多，所以为什么是他？他回到2015年可以找很多人。  
半小时后，莱把书放下，搁在床头：“我先睡了。”  
“我待会就睡，由我关灯。”  
莱用手碰了一下右肩后的伤口，在床上背对着巴里躺下。  
“晚安，莱尼。”巴里关掉了大部分的灯，保留了他那边的床头灯。  
“晚安。”  
又过了一会儿，所有的灯都熄灭了，电视也是，他听见巴里钻进被褥的声响。那是巴里，他想，我可以安心入睡。  
莱花了一段时间才勉强睡着，他怀疑伤口引起了身体的炎症，他的身体痛起来，睡得模模糊糊。他做了梦，梦很长，黑色的，有伤口、死亡、爆炸，米克在他身边，他知道自己要死了，他看着米克，决定放手，不再坚持，不再挣扎。他放手的那一刻，周围响起巨大的爆炸声，然后一切都安静了，他落入了一个黑暗的空间，他在痛苦的下坠感中惊醒。  
他的惊醒吵醒了巴里，巴里打开灯。  
“莱尼？”他伸手去碰莱，莱没有避开他的手，噩梦的残留令他一时间不知道身在何方。巴里凑过来，抱住他。“一个梦，现在你醒来了。”莱浑身是冷汗，巴里的身体很温暖。肩膀痛得令他发出呻吟。“你需要一点消炎镇痛的药。”  
巴里下床，他拿了水和止痛消炎药，扶莱坐起来把药吃掉，莱没有带此类的药物，酒店房间里也不会有——如果闪电侠想要去买东西，他可以在一秒钟之内完成。莱趴在床上，巴里脱掉他汗湿的上衣，拿来冰块敷在他的伤口旁，用毛巾帮他把背上的汗水擦掉。  
“你梦到了什么？”巴里问。“下落。我一松手，选择放弃，就开始下落。”他回答，依旧陷入梦的阴影。“我抓着你，我动作很快。”巴里握着他的手，“我不会让你放手的，再远我都会来。我会牢牢抓住你。”  
“试着再睡一会儿。”他听见巴里说，声音像是从很远的地方传来。他闭上眼睛，疼痛在冰敷和止痛药中逐渐消散。他侧躺着，意识模模糊糊，巴里躺在他的身后，从后面搂着他。他的右手从莱的脖子下面穿过去，搂着他的左肩，左手放在他的腹部。莱握住巴里的手——这违反了之前他所说的规则。他很少与人这样亲近，亲近的睡眠永远会让人遭到打扰，亲近会侵吞必须存在的空间，让他感觉焦虑。但此刻他感到安全、温暖、清爽，巴里抱住他的姿势很舒服，他没有压到他的伤口和身体，他的拥抱让他如此安心，他从未尝试过和别人这样一起入睡。见鬼，他想。他不知道巴里是怎么做到的，好像他了解他的一切。  
他在疼痛和疲惫中沉沉睡去。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 增补了TAG，都是露老师的功劳了！cuddle-lover Barry， Not-So-Cold Len这两个TAG也太可爱了吧。  
> 至于(hopefully) threesome，hopefully的可能性很低了2333。  
> 本章是2029红闪和2015莱在一起的第二天（周六），下一章是周日的故事。

03

莱醒来，很快意识到身边有人，巴里——他反应过来，被子里很热，呼吸中是空调产生的冷气，肩膀的伤口疼痛未消，身体却很舒服。他感到安全。巴里的的手臂碰到他的手臂，很奇怪，这没有让他感觉个人空间被侵犯。他翻了个身，拿起床头的手表看了一眼。  
巴里醒来了，他深深呼吸了一次，动了动身体，凑过来，从后面抱住莱。闪电侠半醒未醒，他很放松，把手放在莱的腰上，脸从后面贴着莱的脖子。他穿着莱的内裤，裸着上身，发出没有睡醒的声音，问了句“你醒了？我打算再睡会。”  
他打算继续睡？他是不是继续睡和莱几乎没有关系，但他从后面抱着莱，不让莱先起床。  
莱觉得他自说自话——这个2029年的巴里为什么永远在自说自话——他理所应当地挤进莱的私人空间。如果他不是时常和人偷情，那就是有什么事情改变了他，或者他们两人之间有过一段关系，后来这段关系消失了……莱觉得哪种都不对。他不喜欢亲密关系，能够从细节当中看到不详的端倪。如果他和巴里有过一段关系，后来消失了，巴里不应该是这样的表现，他过于理所当然，过于信任莱……  
“莱尼。”巴里闭着眼睛，用笔尖蹭他的脑袋，带着浓重的鼻音叫他，“宝贝，你不准备再睡了？”  
“我打算起床。”莱说，先是“莱”、“莱尼”，然后是“亲爱的”，现在是“宝贝”。他只在做爱的时候叫他斯纳特先生？  
“别，陪我再睡会。”他自说自话地吻莱的脖子，鼻尖蹭他的脑袋。莱翻过身，面对巴里，巴里闭着眼睛，吻莱的脸和嘴唇，“今天天气很好，实在多睡一会儿。”  
“如果今天天气糟糕，你也会说同样的话。”  
“是的。”闪电侠老实交代，“我想和你一起赖床。”  
巴里搂着他，以一个他和莱都舒服的姿势，他摸他的身体，把手放在他晨勃的性器上，用脸和鼻尖蹭他的脸和脖子，他晨勃的性器贴着莱的腿。  
“今天你想带我去哪里？”他问出了一个有些莫名其妙的问题。  
“来找我的人是你，红闪。”  
“我来找你度周末，2015年是你的地盘，不是我的。2015年的我今天在加班。”他更清醒了一点，睁开眼睛看莱，“我会保证我和闪电小队都发现不了我们俩的。”  
“你很擅长偷情。”  
“是，”他咧嘴一笑，“尤其擅长和你偷情。”  
他们在床上又躺了一下，巴里不断用大腿和吻磨蹭他，直到莱第三次试图起床，巴里才不情愿地放开莱。莱知道如果他们在不起床就会开始做爱。  
“有个咖啡馆。”莱说，“有中城最好的热巧克力。”  
“立方体！”巴里从床上坐起来，“我还没来得及去买一杯，它就关门了。”  
“消息很灵通，巴里。”莱把自己的T恤扔给巴里。  
“因为我快得像闪电。”巴里接住，开始穿衣服。  
莱去洗手间刷牙、刮胡子，瞬间穿好的巴里依旧挤到他的旁边。  
“从不知道闪电侠这么黏人。”  
“只黏你，莱尼。”  
巴里帮莱换了一次药，莱穿好衣服。他们下楼，去酒店餐厅坐在靠近窗户的座位上一边晒太阳一边慢悠悠地吃早餐。  
“你去过你的过去、我的未来，找过未来的我，是吗，巴里？”莱喝着早餐茶问喝咖啡的巴里。巴里绝不可能是第一次回到过去找他，莱对之前没有任何印象，这只能说明他来找他的其他几次发生在2015年之后，2029年之前。  
“这是第一次，我发誓。”巴里说，“我确实可能去你的未来找你，但对我来说，都还没有发生。”  
“我记得你说过，你不想改变时间线，不会回到过去了。”  
“对付萨维塔的那次，2017年的我去19世纪的西伯利亚找到了2015年的你了，记得吗？那时候我还没有意识到，你的存在与时间线无关。”巴里看着他，“非得在早餐时讨论这个问题吗，莱尼？太扫兴了。”  
“你想聊什么？”  
“比如你的内裤穿起来真的太难受了。”  
“你可以去买新的，没人逼你穿我的内裤。”  
“我是个洁癖，买新的盘子都会拿回家会放进洗碗机，不可思议吧。”  
“从没听说，我闯入过你的家，看起来乱糟糟的。”  
“你不知道的东西还很多，我的习惯也受到了其他人的影响。十四年能发生很多事情，莱尼。”  
“人无法预知未来，巴里，对时间的自信只有极速者才会拥有。”  
“我很小心。”巴里看着他，“我来找你的时刻是经过计算的。”  
“为什么是我呢，巴里？”他凝视巴里。  
巴里想了想：“我喜欢和你上床。”  
他还不打算说出真相，莱猜测之后他能在喝咖啡时问出点什么，他还有两天的时间可以询问。  
“我喜欢这个回答。”他说。  
他们吃完早餐，去路边散步，往公园走，在草坪上躺着晒太阳。绿头鸭和天鹅在湖里游泳，时不时拍打翅膀踩着水面以弧线飞起来。鸟叫声在头顶，树木茂盛，却看不见几只鸟。北美鹅掌楸的枝条尖端，开出郁金香一样的金绿色花朵。阳光照在莱的身上，不是巴里他大概会在酒店待上一天，晚上再出门，他不想在巴里面前把一些重要的事情写进笔记本里。  
他们在阳光里休息了好久，接着莱带领巴里去立方体咖啡馆。  
巴里是怎么知道这家小咖啡馆的？是未来的他自己告诉他的吗？  
他们走进店里，莱遵循惯例，点了热可可加双份棉花糖。  
“你要什么？”莱问巴里。  
巴里抬头看菜单，又低头对店员说：“热可可加双份棉花糖。”  
“以为你喜欢美式。”  
“人会变的，莱尼。”  
店里除了他们之外只有一个客人，他们户外一个两人的座位上坐下，店员为他们端上咖啡。  
“中城最好的热巧克力。”莱说。  
“我期待很久了。不加棉花糖的热可可索然无味。”  
“别学我说话，巴里。”  
“没意识到我在学你说话，冷。”他从句式到音调都像足了莱。  
“没料到你是模仿大师。”  
“你不知道事情可多着了。”  
“试试看。”  
“比如你不属于时间线。”巴里自己开启了这个话题，莱看着他，让他说下去，“我来找你，我和你的关系，是不影响时间线的。你的生和死都对现实没有影响，你的选择也是。你独立于时间线。”  
“我对他人无足轻重。”  
“不。 你独立于时间线，并不意味着你对我无所轻重。可能你在未来的某个阶段不在乎自己的生死，但你对我很重要，莱尼，在未来。所以你要为了我而活着。”  
“作为出轨对象那么重要？”  
“差不多吧，你超辣的。”巴里舔了舔嘴唇上粘着热可可，看着莱，“我知道你现在想吻我。”  
“你什么都知道。”  
他吻了巴里，他尝起来是他最珍视和在意的中城英雄以及他最喜欢的中城热可可的味道。现在他希望巴里会去找未来的他，希望他能够在未来再次见到巴里。但巴里的目的是什么？找到证据还是证明一些事？  
他决定把这一切抛诸脑后，享受他眼前的这杯热可可和这个奇怪又难得的周末。

莱和巴里在咖啡馆坐了很久，直到巴里提出一个吃晚饭的好地方。“事先说明还是你付钱。”他理所当然地说。  
莱和他走出咖啡馆，在路边上等出租车。2015年的巴里·艾伦是个遇到事情很严肃的男人（虽然看上去阳光活泼），站在他旁边的巴里却明显是另外一种性格，他说话保留一半，用开玩笑来插科打诨，却也有一如既往得真诚。  
莱和他一同享用了晚餐，一家高档的日本料理店，店铺里仅仅能坐下六位顾客，不用穿正装就能去吃。他们去的时间算早，里面没有其他客人，没有预定也成功入内。  
“我可以假设这家店2029年还开着吗？”晚餐已经快要结束的时候，莱问巴里。  
“没错。”  
日本主厨又给他们倒了一次清酒，去准备最后一道菜肴与甜品。  
莱把手撑在台子上，侧过来看巴里：“你来到这个时刻是为了帮助我。”  
巴里转过来看他，他的眼睛在灯光下呈现出闪着光的绿色。他非常英俊，有着成熟的眼睛，保持着少年感和活力。  
莱没有想过去打扰巴里的感情生活，目前时间线上，他和闪电侠的关系似乎在他加入传奇小队的那一刻就结束了。他知道如果巴里依旧在他的视线范围内，他的生活会不一样。很多时候，他始终有一种外人的感觉，这种无法融入的情感挥之不去。巴里却不会给他这样的感觉，他真诚且令莱安心。但莱不可能在感觉糟糕的时刻去找闪电侠，他不干预巴里的生活，不打扰他，正是因为他喜欢他。  
巴里笑着看他，莱知道自己猜对了。  
“这本应该是个糟糕的周末。”  
“我知道。”巴里搂住他左肩，拍了拍他，“我们都会遇到问题。”  
莱给了他一个不置可否的微笑，如果是其他人，他不喜欢别人这么说他，看待他，巴里不一样，他并没有让莱产生逆反情绪，也没有让莱觉得他的安慰高高在上。  
他们吃完安静的晚餐，又喝了一会儿酒，走出日式的长走廊，回到街道上。  
“你为什么来，巴里？”莱觉得在黑暗的街道上，他们喝了点酒，有点醉意，是最好的问出问题答案的时候。  
“因为你，莱尼。”巴里在昏暗的光里凝视他，“你知道问题的答案，只是不愿意承认。”  
他不愿意承认什么？不愿意承认他喜欢巴里？还是不愿意承认他不应该离开中城？他总是接受自己的选择，无论那是好是坏。他接受很多事情，他并不是一个随时都在抗争的人。  
“你想再走一会儿还是我们叫车回去？”巴里问他，“我能一秒钟把你带到酒店。”  
“情愿自己走。闪电侠的顺风车让人晕车。”莱笑了一下。巴里似乎很懂他在想什么，他和闪电侠相像的地方到底在哪里？为何他总是感到他需要他？他不应该放任自己陷入巴里·艾伦的世界，他会得不偿失，淹没其中。

街道上人群川流不息，他们绕到人更少的巷子里。  
莱很难形容这种接受巴里打扰自己的周末的感觉。但他其实也知道，他早就想过这件事——和巴里在非对抗的状态下度过周末。  
巴里说他知道问题的答案。  
他们走了大约三十分钟才开始叫出租车去酒店，回到房间时，他把巴里压在门后面吻他。巴里回应他的舌头和嘴唇。莱拉远距离，又紧紧地拥抱他。  
“你闻起来超好的，莱。”巴里把鼻子埋在他的领口那儿，他用鼻尖磨蹭莱的衣领和皮肤，莱听见他深深呼吸的声音。他的脖子很痒，但这感觉很好。他猜测任何紧张的时候，他都能够因为巴里这样的接触而放松下来。  
“猜你在离开之前，会自己忍不住告诉我你的目的，巴里。”莱把手放在巴里的背后抚摸他，“不觉得你是忍住不说秘密的人。”  
巴里笑了，似乎在表达赞同：“有些事情很难改变。”他深情地凝视他，“你一直很了解我，莱尼。”  
房间里铺了夜床，窗帘也拉好了。莱把巴里推到床上，压住他，吻他，他吮吸巴里的耳垂。巴里发出舒服的呻吟，分开腿，让莱更容易抚摸他的腹部和大腿根部。  
莱轻吻他，巴里抓住莱的手臂，把他拉下来热吻他。  
“我猜你超爱我。”莱抵住他的额头。  
“你又性感又英俊，喜欢我还很绅士，我有别的选择吗，亲爱的？”巴里笑了起来，狡黠和真实同时存在，很快，狡黠溜走了，只剩下莱熟悉的、巴里·艾伦的真诚笑容。  
莱解开巴里的裤子，把手伸进去，巴里叫起来：“莱尼……”他已经勃起了，性器在莱的手下更加膨胀。莱从他的尾骨处沿着他的股缝缓慢又挑逗地摸他，他按压他的入口，握住他的睾丸，抚摸他敏感处的每一处皮肤。巴里动情地在他身体下弓起身体，轻微扭动，莱喜欢他所有的反应。  
莱伸手去拿润滑液，巴里爬起来，阻止他。莱看着他。  
巴里笑了一下，他脱掉莱的裤子，把它扔到地上：“坐到床边来，莱尼，我想跪在地上帮你口。”  
莱被他按到床边坐下，巴里脱掉上衣，跪在莱的两腿之前。  
“天哪，巴里。”莱无法相信他感受到和看到的画面是真实的：巴里全身赤裸，跪在地毯上，把头埋在莱的两腿之间，含住他的阴茎，为他口交——而他的技术实在太好了。  
莱把手放在巴里的后脑勺上，他轻微地拉近巴里，没有给他太大的力量。巴里舔湿他的两侧睾丸，用嘴含住它们，莱叫起来——在此之前他没有任何一点可能想到红闪是口交专家并且要在他还没有洗澡的情况下主动要求给他口交。光是他全身赤裸跪在他两腿之间就已经让人疯狂了。巴里的舌头在莱敏感处的皮肤上滑动，他上下舔湿莱的睾丸和阴茎，抬起头来看莱——上帝啊他的眼神令人发疯——他含住莱的性器。  
“你让人难以想象，巴里。”莱喘息着，手在巴里的脑袋后面收紧，他不想强迫他含得太深。巴里收缩他的口腔，舌头舔他的前端，他似乎非常了解怎么让莱更兴奋。  
巴里把他含得更深，莱感到他的性器顶到巴里的喉咙后面，他的呼吸变得更重。“你不用含得那么深。”他用手推远巴里的肩膀。“你不喜欢我这么做？”巴里明知故问地对莱微笑。“这可能让你难受。”莱看着他，巴里的嘴唇被唾液打湿，他的蓝绿色眼睛像莱认识的那只猫。巴里笑起来，皱起的眼角和鼻梁都让他的笑容显得很甜蜜。  
“天哪，莱，我绝对是因为这个才……”他打住了，没有继续说下去，“我喜欢这么做，不会因此受伤，莱尼。你应该坐好，享受我为你口交，宝贝。”巴里又一次含住莱，把他含得更深。他舔遍了莱所有的敏感带，莱的手握住他的脑袋。  
他的舌头和口腔热到不可思议，闪电侠的体温比正常人更高？天哪，莱没办法正常思考。  
“巴里——”他叫他的名字，拖长声音，发出呻吟和喘息。巴里抬起潮湿的眼睛看他，把手放在莱被唾液打湿的睾丸上，他收缩口腔和手指，莱叫出声。  
“我想射了——巴里——”莱急促地呼吸，试图阻止巴里继续收缩口腔以及用他灵活到不可思议的舌头操他的阴茎。  
巴里短暂地吐出他的阴茎，却没有交出主动权。“射在我嘴里，宝贝。”他又一次含住他。  
莱叫起来，巴里把他含到最深，完全吞入他的性器，莱感到阴茎抵住了巴里的喉咙后侧。他无法忍耐，前后动了几下腰，射在巴里的喉咙里。  
这感觉令他发疯，他的高潮漫长又激烈，性器在巴里的嘴里跳动。

 

巴里把手放在莱的大腿两侧，抬起头吻他，他的嘴唇柔软温热。“尝尝你自己的味道，莱尼。”莱意识到他没有去洗手间，他把他的精液全部吞了下去。巴里用舌头舔了一下莱的舌头和嘴唇，对他笑了一下，拉开距离，爬回床头，他拧开放在床头柜上的矿泉水，喝了一口。  
“看起来你超惊讶。”他把水递给莱，赤裸着身体半躺在枕头上看他。  
莱必须对这一切做出判断和推测，但红闪脱光了衣服跪在地上为他口交并且把他的精液吞掉的画面占据了他的大脑，他接过巴里递过来的水，嘴里有一种苦涩的腥味，嘴唇上是被巴里认真吻过的触感。  
“从没想过你会这么做。”  
“未来是很丰富的概念。如果不经历就不可能推测。”  
“几乎不像我认识的闪电侠，巴里。”  
“100%的巴里·艾伦，向你保证，斯纳特先生，就是你现在认识的那个。”  
他弯起嘴角的笑容吸引莱过去吻他，他的身体很热，莱把手放在他依旧勃起的性器上，巴里分开腿让莱可以抚摸他所有的敏感带。  
“现在我要扩张你了，红闪，”莱拿起润滑液，“担心你又有新玩法。”  
“就现在。”巴里伸出手搂住莱的肩膀。  
莱顺着巴里的耳垂往下吻，经过他的脖子和锁骨，吻他依旧纤细并肌肉紧实的手臂和胸膛。他24岁就是这幅瘦条条的样子，到了39岁也是，十五年能对一个人造成怎样的改变？他不是那个把他带进小树林谈判还不送他回中城的巴里了，他因为莱的吻和手指而动情，勃起得更厉害，挺起下身让自己的阴茎贴紧莱宽大的手心。  
莱把涂了润滑液的手指插入巴里的身体里，巴里扭动着身体试图让莱更快地找到敏感带，他叫起来，用腿夹住莱的手，莱吩咐他分开腿。他的身体更热，开始流汗，肌肉紧绷，他扬起脖子呼唤莱的名字，把手放在莱的背上。  
“莱……”  
“喜欢我的手指？”  
“是的——是的……你的手指——”他闭上眼睛享受莱用手指操他，胸膛随着急促的呼吸上下起伏。  
莱亲吻他的眼睛：“希望我怎么操你？”  
“让我骑你。”  
“坐上来。”莱因为巴里的要求而下腹一紧——闪电侠对他提出这样的要求，这和他之前的性幻想一样。莱从巴里体内抽出手指，拍拍巴里的屁股，靠到床头，等着巴里。巴里深吸了一口气，分开细长的腿，跨坐到莱的身上，他扶住莱的性器，将它抵住自己被扩张后的入口。他看着莱，害羞又淫荡。他发出长长地喘息，慢慢坐下去，吞入莱的阴茎。莱感到自己的性器被巴里炙热潮湿的紧致身体缓缓吞没，巴里的动作并不快，莱可以尽情享受他被巴里完全包裹住的缓慢过程，他因舒服而捏住巴里的屁股。他猜测巴里喜欢被他更粗暴地对待——他想要在他们的性爱中做他的Dom——这个念头让莱无法自拔。  
成为红闪的Sub。  
他伸出手重重打了几次巴里的屁股。巴里发出呻吟。  
“我要你坐得更深，巴里。”  
“好的，先生。”巴里回答，眼神迷离。他喜欢这个，莱想，他漂亮、成熟，让人疯狂。  
巴里从喉咙里发出呻吟，缓缓坐得更深，直到完全吞掉莱的阴茎。他停在那里适应莱的尺寸，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“你可以开始动了。”莱又打了一巴掌他的屁股，巴里因兴奋叫出声。他收缩身体，缓慢地上下动着腰。  
莱陶醉于闪电侠闭着眼睛分开大腿主动骑在他身上的画面——巴里的汗水布满体表，肌肉因欲望而收紧，他动着腰取悦自己也取悦莱，完全退出又深深地吞入。  
“你真美，巴里。”  
“莱……”  
莱的手捏紧巴里的屁股，他向上冲刺顶到巴里的敏感带，巴里几乎哭着叫出了声。  
“莱——天哪……”他闭上眼睛随着莱的节奏扭动。  
“这样我能顶到你的敏感带，巴里？”  
“是的——是的——”他在莱狠狠顶上去的每一次都尖叫出声，“我喜欢这样……”他的身体在收缩，莱感受到这带来的强烈快感。  
谁能想到闪电侠是这样的呢？  
他的闪电侠。他的巴里·艾伦。  
操，戴着结婚戒指却想出来和他偷情的闪电侠。  
“有人像我这样操过你吗，巴里？”  
“这样？”他睁开潮湿的眼睛，看着莱，“不——”他因莱挺起腰又叫出来，“对——对——”他急促地呼吸，“不……我是说没有人像你这样操我——我很容易——天哪——莱——我很容易被你操出来——”他趴下来，抱住莱，把头埋在他的耳朵边，“我好想射，莱尼……求你……好想射……”  
“急性子可不好哦，巴里。”  
“求你……求你……”他收缩得更紧了，在莱耳边深重地呼吸，“让我射，等我射完随便你再怎么操我……我想用这个姿势射出来，求你……”  
“不，巴里。”他认为巴里喜欢这个，得到他的命令然后服从。  
巴里发出绝望又兴奋的叫声，哭着享受莱每次挺腰的穿刺，因莱打他的屁股而更加兴奋。莱咬住他的耳垂时他哭着求饶，“莱尼……求你……好吗？”潮湿的眼睛凝视莱，淫荡、可怜、被欲望完全操纵。  
“如果你让我高兴的话。”莱拍拍他的脸。  
巴里捧住莱的脸吻莱，他把舌头伸进莱的嘴里，从鼻子里发出呻吟，他趴在莱的身上动着腰，在莱的阴茎上操着自己。他深深吻莱，继续求他，潮湿的眼睛半眯着凝视莱。  
“求你，亲爱的……斯纳特先生……我想你允许我射精……”  
莱吻他的因泪水而咸涩的脸颊，同意他射出来，他抓住巴里的屁股，狠狠拍打它们，巴里一边叫一边跟随莱的穿刺扭动腰肢，他急促地大叫接着低低地呻吟，在莱的腹部上释放。

巴里闭着眼睛，趴在莱身上，在莱耳边深重地呼吸，莱把手放在他的后背上抚摸他，等待他从高潮里恢复过来。巴里在莱的脖子那儿待了一会儿，转过脑袋吻了莱，他把手放在莱的胸膛上，将自己推起来。  
“你超辣。”莱看着他。  
“我准备说这个来着。”他显得漂亮狡黠又乖巧，满身汗水地从莱的身上下来。  
“现在跪到床上，巴里。”  
“是的，先生。”巴里照做，他跪到床上，分开腿，将自己完全暴露给莱。这种全然的信任至今让莱感到不可思议，闪电侠对一个宿敌如此信任，如果他想袭击或者伤害他，他任何时候都能那么做。莱扶住巴里的屁股，抵住他的入口，重新进入他，他感受到巴里的身体一点点地包裹住他的性器，挤压感和热度最终完整地接纳了他。巴里深重地吸气，发出长长的喘息。  
莱俯下身，从后面吻巴里赤裸的背，握住他的屁股开始操他。  
“成为我的，巴里。”  
“我很乐意，斯纳特先生——请你——哦天哪……”  
巴里弯起腰承受莱对他的撞击，释放之后他比之前更紧也更敏感，莱抓住他的腰，狠狠干他。他找到他的敏感点，巴里喘息着趴下去，头抵在床上。“莱——”  
“喜欢我这么操你，巴里？”  
“是的——先生——”他并不掩饰自己对莱对欲望，他回过头来看莱，那点残存的害羞让人想亲吻他，伤害他，也温暖他。他依旧很瘦，莱每次撞击他时，都需要紧握巴里的屁股和腰来固定他的身体。  
“我想要你摸我。”他回过头看莱，“你从后面也很容易让我高潮。”  
莱认为他应该继续等待，他享受这种支配和被支配的事情，如果他们再多相处一段时间，莱猜测他会把更多的手段用在巴里身上。  
“忍耐会让你得到甜头。”他轻轻拍打巴里的脸，巴里的眼睛依旧潮湿，莱喜欢他为他意乱情迷的模样。  
他让巴里继续忍耐，在他的敏感点上戳刺，用力进入他，撞击他的屁股。巴里的前端滴出前液，他叫着求饶，不断请求莱让他出来。他享受这一切又希望快点高潮的样子令莱心动。  
莱把手放在巴里的性器上，后者哭着夹紧了他的阴茎，他用拇指按压巴里滴出前液的地方。  
“这样太刺激了——莱——”  
“你喜欢我这样对你，巴里。”  
“是的——是的——先生——”他呻吟着，在莱的身下达到高潮。  
莱清晰地感受到他的身体如此毫无保留地接纳他，包裹他，他握紧巴里的屁股，快速地冲刺，在顶点之前，他拔出来，射在巴里的背上。他的头抵住巴里的肩膀，他听到自己的震颤和喘息。巴里的手背过来握住他的手臂……

“你可以射在我体内的。”巴里依旧趴在那里，背上是莱的精液，莱躺在他的旁边，看着他。  
莱想说这只是为了洗澡时速度更快，巴里用嘴唇堵住他的嘴。“你超爱我，莱，你很早就这么爱我了。”  
“非常讨厌你这样知晓一切的态度。”莱以为自己会生气的，但他没有。  
“我以为你喜欢呢。”  
“太自信了，红闪。”  
“我爱你，莱。”巴里看着他，“我很诚实，不像有些人总是藏着掖着。”  
“你是指曾经的你自己？”莱先起来，用纸巾帮他擦掉背上的精液，吻了他的肩膀，“去洗澡吗？”  
“当然，别扔下我。”  
莱和巴里一起去浴室洗澡，洗完澡，极速者不出意外地饿得要命，他花了两分钟的时间买来了鸡排和汉堡。  
“主要是等待鸡排炸好的时间。”  
“你依旧如此喜欢垃圾食品。”  
“高热量是极速者的最爱。”巴里把热巧克力递给莱，吻了他一下，“喜欢热可可和棉花糖的人有资格说我吗？”他放下手里的东西，跨坐到莱的身上，莱环抱着他。巴里疯狂地吻莱，疯狂是指他不断地轻吻莱的嘴唇、脸颊、鼻梁、额头、耳朵……像在广场上啄食的鸽子。  
“未料到你是食人魔，巴里。”莱看着他。  
“我是接吻狂魔，你会知道的。”他咧嘴一笑。莱喜欢看到他的毫无保留的灿烂笑容，他拥抱他。  
巴里从莱的身上下来，坐进另外一张椅子，开始吃那五盒炸鸡。

关灯睡觉是这之后一个半小时的事，巴里为莱换了新的纱布，给了他今晚的药，他们躺到床上去，莱发觉伤口比昨晚好了许多。此刻他不那么在意红闪为什么会来找他，他只知道这个未来的巴里·艾伦对他的喜爱能从任何一个角度头露出来。他在被子里抱着他，巴里靠在他的右臂上，侧过来贴着他的身体。  
“你知道我这段时间有点难熬，是这样吗，巴里。”  
“是的，我知道过去的很多事。”他的声音在黑夜里显得很温柔，“我不是来调查你也不是想从你嘴里问出什么东西的。”他把手放在莱的胸膛上，“我会忍不住告诉你的，可能就是明天。”  
“为何如此信任我。”  
“你值得我信任，你一直对我很好——排除刚见面的那几次，举起冷冻枪，就把我冻住。哇哦，觉得自己冷酷无情吧。”  
“中城新出现的英雄，谁不想得到他？”  
“你成功了。”巴里发出笑声，“不过我也成功了，中城最特别的反派。晚安，莱尼，做个好梦。”

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

04

周六的晚上莱睡得很好，这可能取决于他睡前吃的止痛药和消炎药，也可能取决于他开始熟悉巴里在身边。闪电侠已经记住了他所说的关于不想和人靠得太近的说法，他在他身边睡着，没有贴着他的身体，留下了一个亲近却没有触碰的空间。莱醒来时巴里已经醒了，他睁开眼睛看见未来的闪电侠侧躺在枕头上，用手撑着脑袋，看着他。  
“睡得很好？”  
他慢慢醒来，没有回答，闭上眼睛休息了一下。巴里吻他的额头，身体凑过来，他很暖和，他抱住他。  
“我建议我们上午退房然后今晚去你那儿住。”  
莱还有些刚睡醒的模模糊糊：“我那儿？”  
“你的巢穴。”闪电侠朝他眨眼睛，好像下一秒就想蹦去他的家。  
“你这幅知道一切的样子真让人讨厌。”  
“你爱死了，对不对。”巴里露出一副“因为你喜欢我，所以我可以为所欲为”的表情，让人想把他直接压进被子里。  
“这涉及到我的隐私，红闪，”莱强调，他知道强调没有什么用处，现在他至少想清楚了一件事，闪电侠和他在未来的关系不简单，他可能已经成为他的Sub很久了，他帮他穿睡衣、处理伤口、擦干身体，昨晚甚至主动伸出手帮他洗头发，他的理所当然并不是一天养成的，好像他们已经构建这种亲密关系很久了，他完全知道哪里是莱的边界。他巧妙地挑战，却完全没有把莱惹毛。  
“我不会告诉任何人，我会帮你保密。”巴里露出笑容，“只是想睡你的床，莱尼，沙发也行。”  
他没办法拒绝他，尤其是在晨勃而巴里温暖又好闻的身体贴着他的早晨。他抚摸巴里，巴里闭上眼睛享受他的手指，好像他非常习惯他这样摸他。  
“不准碰任何东西。”莱说。  
红闪露出笑容，亲了他一下表示感谢：“超爱你，宝贝。”  
他们悠闲地吃了早餐，回房间收拾东西，去前台退房。莱带领巴里来到自己的巢穴，这感觉太奇怪，没有几个人知道他的巢穴，知道他的犯罪工作室是一件事，知道他的住所是另外一件事。冷冻队长是个很注重隐私的人——自始至终。  
但他和红闪认识没多久就给了他自己的电话号码，现在还允许他踏入自己的家。他到底为这小子打破了多少边界？  
他就是喜欢他。

莱的家里还算整洁，因为很久没有回来，落了不少灰尘。  
“你说一声我就能帮你打扫干净。”巴里环视了一圈，他没有露出太多的惊讶，仿佛已经对这里熟悉，“我不会碰任何东西的。不会读你的笔记本，也不会翻看抽屉。”他举起手，表示无辜，”如果我想这么做，你也阻止不了我，对吧。”  
莱抵住他的脚，手指戳住他的胸膛，把他逼到墙角：“冷冻枪可以阻止你。”他把他压在墙上吻他，“我需要为这次家务清扫付钱吗？”  
“我只要一个吻。”巴里的手绕到莱的脖子后面，拉近他，把这个吻变得更深。  
巴里拉远距离，莱感到风吹过脸颊，轻微的电流声弄得耳朵痒，他眨了一下眼，红闪就又出现在他的面前。屋子里变得很干净，东西在它们该在的地方。  
“允许我用你的厨房吗？”  
“取决于你要做饭还是一把火烧了它。”  
“我不是米克·艾伦，斯纳特先生。”  
“冰箱里有牛排，没有任何蔬菜。”莱说，他知道这对闪电侠来说不是问题。  
巴里瞬间弄来了蔬菜和其他食材，不过他没有使用神速力做菜。莱看见他在厨房里一边唱歌一边忙活——穿着莱的衣服，莱觉得这似乎是看着自己的男友在做菜。他走过去问他要不要帮忙，巴里让他用盐涂抹在牛排的表面。  
“我知道你做菜很好。”2029年的闪电侠说。  
他们并肩站在操作台上，巴里在切一颗土豆，莱在对付一块牛排。  
“但今天你可以先试试看我的手艺。”  
五十分钟之后，莱分别尝试了蔬菜浓汤、牛排、“艾伦款”土豆色拉。这是一个像样的周末，他被一个人闯入生活，却没有感到被过多侵犯，他喜欢和巴里在一起的时光。这个未来的闪电侠戴着结婚戒指，告诉他他是特意来这儿和他偷情的，他一有机会就会吻他，拥抱他。  
“我能看你的笔记本吗？”午餐后，巴里坐在沙发上，阳光照着他的肩膀。  
莱之前拒绝了他的要求，他不希望有人过于了解自己，但这次他对闪电侠露出微笑，思考了大约三秒，把笔记本递给巴里。巴里笑起来，靠到沙发上，看莱的笔记本，莱在另外一边的沙发躺下。  
“你要过来躺我腿上吗？”过了一会儿，巴里突然问。  
莱看着坐在窗边的巴里，他是个英俊且苗条的男人，莱不知道为什么自己期待这一切的发生，也期待这一切的延续，他前几天还存在那种无法融入的糟糕感觉，今天就希望闪电侠走入他的生活。他站起来，走过去，躺下，把头枕在巴里的腿上。巴里弯下腰吻了他一下，然后直起身体继续看莱的笔记本，他把空闲的那只手放在莱的肩膀上，捏他的耳垂，摸他的脖子和脸。  
那只戒指碰到了莱的皮肤。  
他结婚了，和艾瑞斯，莱想，这一点没有错。  
“巴里，”莱打断了闪电侠阅读他笔记本的节奏，“你来自2029年。”  
“是，亲爱的。”  
“你和艾瑞斯结婚了，就在2015年之后的几年。”  
“没错。”  
“但你在2029年和谁结婚了？”  
巴里把笔记本放下，对莱露出了最灿烂的笑容，他笑得鼻梁也皱起来，他低下头吻莱。  
“我就知道你自己能猜得到，艾伦先生。”  
莱握住巴里的手。猜到是一回事，被巴里确认了他大胆的猜想是另外一回事，莱感到有什么东西揪住他的胸膛。上帝啊，他想，他和红闪结婚了。他惊讶不已，却又觉得这是在情理之中，巴里熟悉他的身体，熟悉他要什么，主动为他口交，帮他穿睡衣，让他枕在他腿上，要和他睡一张床，刷牙时一定要挤在他身边，叫他莱、莱尼、亲爱的、宝贝，他沾染了莱的说话方式，既有冷冻队长的调侃、双关语，又有属于巴里的真诚……  
他应该更早猜到的。  
他把巴里拉下来，吻他，巴里爬到他身上，压着他的身体，他们在狭窄的沙发上相拥。  
“那是我买的戒指？”  
“这不能告诉你，是我向你求婚也说不定。”  
“可真是知根知底的偷情，巴里。”  
“当然了，我丈夫离开中城时说：玩得开心，别对过去的我手下留情！我只是依照他的吩咐办事。”他学莱学得惟妙惟肖，接着躲进莱的颈窝里咯咯地笑起来。  
“为什么不是斯纳特先生？”  
“CSI和中城头号罪犯结婚？你觉得这会不会是大新闻？莱纳德·艾伦更好听，你得承认。”  
“我依旧是中城头号罪犯？”  
“你觉得呢？”巴里吻他的下巴，用鼻子蹭他，“每座城市都有平衡，冷冻队长保持它们。无赖帮很讲规矩，因为他们的老大很讲规矩。”  
“以为你会希望我改邪归正。”  
“事情会变，我不是2015年的巴里，我对平衡理解得更清楚。但我还是会阻止你的，你可得小心点。半夜在床上我就能把你锁在床头，不让你去抢银行。”他在莱的胸膛上向上移动了一点，贴着他的脸颊说话，“蝙蝠侠绝对知道我们结婚了。”  
“很好奇我是不是成了蝙蝠侠在意的罪犯。”  
“他有每个人的秘密，也许我的这个还没有让他那么惊讶。反正他至今都没说什么。就是每次我提到我丈夫，他都不看我。好像他一开始就知道我丈夫是谁。”  
“也许我们应该和他来个双重约会。”  
“那会很尴尬，三个超级英雄和一个超级罪犯，超人可能会要求立刻结束这场荒诞的饭局。”  
“哇哦，似乎我刚刚知道了蝙蝠侠的把柄。”  
“歌谭和大都会的人都知道，不是什么新鲜事。”  
“我和你是新鲜事吗，甜心？”  
“你学得好快，”巴里摸他的腰，手顺着他的腰腹来到他的胸膛，“这可不能告诉你。”  
“我把你教得很好。”莱说，“在做爱的时候叫我斯纳特先生。”  
“艾伦先生，这很性感，你要承认。让我想起你还是我男友时候的事。”  
“你怎么看你丈夫，艾伦先生？”  
“我想想……”巴里装作思考的样子，“他是个英俊的老头子，笑的时候习惯皱眉头，戴手套拿枪，睡觉的时候喜欢左边，煎牛排超棒……还会帮我打领带。艾伦先生又冷酷又甜蜜，给我惹麻烦，帮我擦头发，听我发牢骚，到了冬天仿佛有一百件羽绒衫可以给我穿！还有，我们喜欢一起洗澡，他睡前一定会吻我，晚上当然是搂着我睡咯，绝对不会威胁我说，睡觉时别碰我！别看我的笔记本！反正比你好多了，斯纳特先生。”  
莱看着他，不知道应该如何回答，双关语和俏皮话都失去意义，巴里帮他包扎伤口，对他说你对我是重要的，半夜里给他止痛药，这感觉很奇怪，他以为他活不到那个时候，但他和巴里结婚了，他们住在一起，他允许巴里闯入他生活。他看着未来的巴里·艾伦，深深吻他。他知道他爱他，这感觉已经足够。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就算被误导也能够猜到的莱！聪明指数很高（。  
> 还有一章更新，2029闪和2015莱的部分就结束。  
> 接下来是Side C，2029莱和2018巴里。


	6. Chapter 6

05

莱吃完下午的止痛药，在沙发上小睡了一会儿，醒来时他发现巴里也睡着了。天已到傍晚，斜射的阳光透过窗户照进来，把他的家晕染上一层暖和的橙黄色。巴里趴在他脚那边的沙发上睡觉，莱的身上盖着一条毯子——巴里擅自进他的卧室拿的。莱没办法感到生气，对未来的闪电侠莱说，这是莱的家，也是他的家，搞不好巴里对这里一些东西摆放的位置比莱更清楚。  
夕阳在巴里的脸上和身上留下温暖的光影，让他看起来是沙子的颜色。莱依旧没有太多的真实感，他和巴里·艾伦结婚了？他可以想象他和闪电侠谈恋爱这件事，但结婚？未来的他自己是怎么做出这个选择的，选择信任一个人，选择和一个人共同面对一切，选择和一个人分享他的秘密和过去。他何时开始接纳巴里走进他的生活的？他们谈了很长时间恋爱然后才结婚的？  
莱叫巴里起床吃晚餐，看到了和他想象中完全一样的巴里式苏醒方式——他声音慵懒，在沙发上舒展身体，又重新把脸埋进沙发。莱坐在那里看他。巴里挣扎着爬起来，枕在抱枕上，侧过脸，懒洋洋地睁开一只眼睛，看着莱，像睡着了的大型动物，金色草原上的狮子或者其他大型猫科动物——如果它们去除了攻击性的话。“吃晚饭了？”他问莱，“我睡了好久。”他看上去以为莱会过去抱他或者吻他，莱没有那么做，这让他笑起来。他们未来叫起床时会彼此亲吻？未来的他如此喜欢身体接触？一切都不可思议。  
晚餐之后，他们坐在沙发上一起喝酒，聊聊过去，类似于“你刚见到我的那会儿就准备把我冻成冰棍，我用尽所有的想象力也不会想到这个穿毛大衣比我大十几岁的罪犯是我未来的丈夫，太怪了吧！”莱笑起来，他和2029年的闪电侠分享着同一份记忆，只是巴里的大部分记忆都是莱的未来。  
“知道未来的发展不会造成任何影响？”莱很怀疑这一点。  
“你脱离于时间线，但你对我有影响，这意味着如果我处理不好，就会引起时间的涟漪。”巴里看着他。  
“冒险回来找我是为了什么，红闪，周日的晚上还不准备说实话？”莱露出笑容，“这不是一个简单的时间点，它代表什么。你回来也不绝不仅仅是和我偷情……我们得换一个词——和我度周末。你带着目的而来，用你的吻和笑容试图掩饰它们。”  
巴里把酒杯拿在手上，靠着沙发坐，放松地把一条腿压在另外一条腿的下面：“我和你说过——我是指未来的你，你一定会察觉到。你是最聪明的中城的罪犯。你会看出来，然后询问我为什么。”  
“准备好告诉我了，红闪？”  
巴里喝了一口威士忌，把杯子放在台子上，面对坐在他身边的莱：“如果我不来这里，你就不会存在于未来。”  
他为了救我，莱想，我猜到了这一点，只是想听他亲口承认。  
“在你的记忆里，我是存在的。”  
“时间是个环，莱，首尾相连。如果我不来这里帮你，你在未来便会消失。如果未来的你没有帮我计算时间点，我就无法来这里帮你。看出矛盾了吗？到底是我先来帮你，还是我们先结了婚？谁先发生的？”他的眼睛看向远方，“我和莱弄了一张表，把重要的事件都写在时间线上。”莱想起时间线这个点子是昨天的对话中，巴里向他建议的。当时他回答巴里，这是100%的巴里·艾伦风格。  
“我们试图找出一个点，帮助你，却不影响别的。莱说重点在于让你知道你对我是重要的，这样你就会活下去，你有足够的能力，再有意愿就好。我们不知道2015年出了什么问题，你可能陷入了一种糟糕的情境，觉得自己根本不重要，你想证明点什么，把丽莎和我都忘了，去做一个英雄……而我认为在那个场景中，一定会有其他的解决方案。”  
他说得很隐晦，但莱听懂了：“你是说我在2015年牺牲了我自己，去做一个英雄。”  
“不久之后……你不能知道具体的时间，莱。”巴里靠近他，“我也不能去那个时间点救你，这样所有人都能看见我，会对时间线造成无法磨灭的影响。我问未来的你，我应该回到哪个点？他把我带到那张表之前。这张时间表，它在我们家——我和你的家，藏在书房的密室里。太夸张了，我最开始这么评价你弄的这个密室，搞得我也像超级罪犯。我站在时间表之前，问，你最开始是怎么想到做这张表的，真不是你的风格。因为未来的你，他告诉我说，因为你。”巴里用绿色的眼睛凝视着莱，莱喜欢被他这样凝视，“莱，这是一个环，我不断地回来找你，他不断地在未来告诉我哪个时间点我真的能够帮助你。我做数字上的计算，他做可能性推理，我们选了这个点。于是我回到这里，来找你。我不需要做什么，只需要让你知道你对我很重要。只要你明白我不希望你离开，你就能活下去。这件事只在于你的求生欲。”他转了转眼睛，“每个人都有这样糟糕的时刻，觉得没有任何人属于你，你也不属于这个世界，你和世界，和每个人都有疏离感，孤独、忧愁……但莱尼，亲爱的，你不需要每个人接纳你，至少你拥有丽莎，米克，当然还有我。”  
“不知道为什么你总是能这么平静地说肉麻话。”  
“不熟悉这个风格？它属于你，我只学到了一点皮毛。”巴里重新拿起杯子。  
“我还是搞不清，如果我死了，你为什么会在我的帮助下回到现在。”  
“时间……是个复杂的概念，我想。当我们不观察一个宇宙的时候，它就是薛定谔的那只猫，在盒子里，可以是任何颜色，它或生，或死，有一个宇宙的可能性。当我们观察、涉足，猫的生和死就被决定了。我们在观察，在生活，在改变，这个我们所在的现实便坍塌了，它不再拥有多种可能性，不再是一团模糊的概率云。它坍塌为一个你活了下来、我和你结了婚的可能性。这是这个世界的唯一的可能性，我不能打破它。在这个地球中，如果你没有和我结婚，未来就会被改变。我做的只是保护未来没有被改变。这需要很多技巧和分析，是未来的你帮我的。”  
莱喝掉了杯子里最后一口酒：“现在确实是个糟糕的时刻。”他承认，“我应该有个一个人的周末，然后继续这种状态，我猜它能持续很久。这种不被接纳的感觉。我总在担心什么时候会陷入更深。离开中城让我感到没有支撑点。我很久没有见到丽莎，还有你。”  
“我知道你是很敏感的人，莱。”  
“你什么都知道，巴里。”  
“你也会知道我的所有的事。”巴里说，“你会知道我在神速力里遇到了它假扮的你，你会知道如果你死了，那对我的伤害有多大，你也会知道我把你的衣服给了里奥。”  
“里奥？”  
“地球X的你。莱，听着，在我和你的脑海中，都活着另外一种现实，那个你不在了的现实。这个现实只有我们两个人记得，其他人都不记得了，或者说，没人知道它有发生的可能。但我和你都记得，记得如果你不在了，我是怎么生活的。我猜测这是某个宇宙的投射，又或者是被改变的未来。一旦未来被改变，你就不能阻止它被改变，反复的重写最终会导致问题。”巴里顿了顿，“人们还是无法理解时间，到了2029年也是如此。我们唯一知道的是，你生活的现实只有一种，你的可能性只有一种。在你没有经历之前，未来有无数可能性，当下的每一秒，可能性都在你的眼前坍塌。一旦经历了，观察了，它将不再是一只又活着又死去的猫。所以……嘿，宝贝，我想说的是，你能做的就是抓紧值得你爱的人。”  
莱并不是那么理解他说的每句话，他只是凝视他的眼睛。或许以后他会在休息时去找巴里？也许是喝杯咖啡，也许是再制造一些麻烦，让闪电侠阻止他抢银行？他不知道。他面前的巴里成熟又冷静，隐藏在那副被冷冻队长影响太深的调情和甜蜜下面，他成熟又可靠。  
嘿，我未来的丈夫是个成熟又可靠的人，他英俊又甜蜜。莱想，他因为这个太奇怪的念头而转了转眼球。  
“我知道你在想什么。”  
“试试看。”莱说，巴里又露出那种知道一切的表情了，他现在怀疑他是故意的。  
“你觉得我是个特别可靠的丈夫。”  
他真的什么都知道。  
莱露出不置可否的笑容，巴里也笑起来，十万瓦特热量，巴里艾伦式笑容。  
“拜托，莱，你和我生活上这么多年也很容易猜透我的意思，这是相对的。2029年的你遇到2018年的我，连他什么时候动动小指头都知道。很公平。”  
“看起来未来还要发生很多的事，迫不及待想知道我是怎么把你变成这样的。”  
巴里笑起来，他亲了莱一下，抱住他：“你会经历它，经历很多的事，很多的可能性，莱。可能性有的被决定，你的情感却永远是新鲜的，爱、恨、痛苦、快乐、悲伤……你无法预测你的情感。失去和得到都是环。我得到了，或许某个宇宙的巴里失去了。我在想，如果我站在那里，观察每个宇宙，得到和失去就变成了模糊的概念。绝对的只有一件事，当你拥有，就抓紧它。”他抱紧莱。  
莱回拥他，他没有因为自己可能在不远的未来死去而吃惊，他因为自己对巴里这么重要而吃惊。接纳一个人是漫长的概念——至少对他来说，他还有很长的事情要经历，要改变。  
“为我活下去，莱。”巴里在他耳边说。  
“我答应你。”莱把手放在巴里的脑袋上。  
巴里来到这里是为了救他，而他救他的方式是让他知道他对他是多么得重要。  
他成功了，莱想。  
他抱紧巴里，深深吻他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我根本不接受莱的死，明日传奇那集的编剧是个啥？莱是求生欲很强的人，他一直是个幸存者，在各种情况下。这篇文试图用一种合理的方式把莱带回来。又要每日Loop：leo超可爱，但我想要len回来。  
> 真的很希望4-19不是米勒最后一次出现在闪电侠中，总要抱着美好的愿望ship着，是吧。在角色依旧没有出现的时候，自救的方法就是写文了。  
> 感谢阅读和留言！希望你喜欢这篇文XD


	7. Chapter 7

Side C  
“我当然是一个人，巴里。”

 

01

 

2018年4月27日

2029年3月22日的莱没有带冷冻枪，他的小腿上绑着一只匕首，腰上和手提包里各有一只枪，他离开中城已经好几天，巴里在上周末回到2015年去找了过去的他，现在这份记忆清晰地储存在他脑海里，他还记得巴里队过去的他说了一堆莫名其妙的话，现在他总算知道了每一句话的具体含义。  
在巴里离开2015年之间，他抱着莱睡了一夜，他走的时候是周一早晨六点。“如果你在和我结婚之前就死了，我会杀了你的。”他说，他吻了莱，然后快速地消失不见。  
2029年3月22日是一个周四，莱要到周一凌晨才能回家，他有一些生意要处理，哈特利给他牵了一根线，他有笔新的交易要完成。而2018年4月27日的米克给他发了一则简讯，告诉他他们需要他帮忙去中世纪的欧洲取回一只丢失的苹果手机。在2018年4月27日，地球一的冷冻队长早已离开了传奇小队，里奥则回到了地球X，他们需要一个带着冷冻枪并且足够聪明的人的帮忙。至于为什么是2029年的他，莎拉解释说你当时比较闲。他们竟然知道他什么时候很闲？于是他帮助明日小队在中世纪夺回了一台手机，这部手机无法解锁，但已经由当时的人们拍摄了足够多的历史照片。传奇小队回到2018年4月29日吃烤肉和开派对，保证当他们吃完烤肉就把莱送回2029年。

这就是冷冻队长在2018年4月27日的中城闲逛的原因。

莱要保证没有人认出他，2018年的莱纳德·斯纳特去了遥远的地方，他不应该出现在这里。他也还没来得及告诉2029年的巴里他回到了2018年。在2018年，巴里和艾瑞斯结婚了，莱必须避免撞见闪电侠，以免对他造成影响。  
2018年的闪电侠最不会去哪里？酒吧。很好，莱想，他来到当年和巴里约见面的酒吧。

事情永远不会按照他想得那样走。

这是巴里送走里奥的那一天，他感到自己失去了太多的人。我想找一个地方，一个人待着。他缓慢地在街上走，看着天色变黑而他不知道应该去往何处，他的心底里有一个声音让他朝一个酒吧迈出脚步——他和这个地球的斯纳特曾经约见面的地方。

莱放松地坐在吧台那里喝酒，明日小队玩得很开心，莎拉在给他发现场的尴尬照片，雷明天会为他的这些照片后悔不已，米克不断地问莱要不要一起来玩。“我年纪够大了。”莱这么回信，他希望拥有一个安静的夜晚。  
2029年的冷冻队长没有看见巴里走进来的脚步，他喝掉一杯威士忌，突然意识到2018年的巴里走到了他的身边。  
该死，莱在心中诅咒这个巧合，更应该诅咒的是，他的丈夫——2029年的巴里知道这一切的发生，他并没有提醒莱，他一定有点偷偷享受这种让莱手足无措的时刻。而这种喜欢开玩笑的性格恰好是莱传染给他的。他应该怪谁？怪他自己。  
“巴里，没想到在这里遇到你。”莱露出冷冻队长的笑容，非常好的伪装，距离感十足，巴里一定不知道他在上周把未来的他压在书架上热吻，他也不会知道他坏心肠的未来的自己在莱的下腹部留下了吻痕，这是他为他口交时候弄的——并且为此很自豪。  
“斯纳特？”巴里看着他。  
“未来的。”他继续保持那种笑容，“我只是路过这里，巴里。”  
“你为什么会在2018年？”巴里看起来很低落，他在莱的身边坐下，要了一杯酒。  
“明日小队有个任务需要我帮助，他们从未来找到了我。我来自2029年。”他说明得很清楚。他既希望安慰巴里（如果是2029年的巴里，他会搂住他的胳膊，放任他哭泣，吻他，对他讲一大堆的情话，比如我会在你身边，有些事情我们无法改变之类的），现在他则要像一个宿敌那样安慰失落的闪电侠，他必须克制住那种看到巴里难过就会想搂住他或者用充满爱意的眼睛看着他的毛病（或者说习惯）。  
“如果你不想说话，我们就静静喝酒。”莱说，距离感，他告诉自己，我们在这个时期不算熟悉。  
“我从下午开始就想一个人待着，和你聊聊天也不错。”巴里垂下眼睛，看着酒杯，“我做过一个关于你也消失了的梦，很多时候我分不清你是不是存在于现在和未来。”  
“我脱离于时间线，会有这种错觉很正常，巴里。时间不断地产生分歧，我们的经历让可能性坍塌，极速者则能看到更多的可能性。”是你救了我，莱想，通过一定要和我一起洗澡、为我包扎伤口，还有抱着我睡这三个方式救了我。  
“一些失去是永久。”巴里很沉闷，莱知道他很想哭，但保持在一种控制住的状态。喝酒对他没有任何影响，他还是喝了一口威士忌。“我时常在想我是不是做错了。”  
“关于哪方面？”莱看着他的侧脸，在巴里难过的时候觉得他很性感不合时宜——但他为什么不能觉得自己的丈夫性感？莱把目光转回酒杯里。  
“我告诉过拉尔夫我会救他。我告诉他我会教他。但什么也没有改变，只是让事情变得更差。我和一个人说，你有好的一面，你可以做一个英雄，或许他们的命运在那一刻就决定了。是我导致了他们的悲剧。”  
莱没办法告诉他未来，他只是安慰道：“这不是你的错，这是那些罪犯的错。你的力量就是你的善良，巴里。”他停顿了一下，晃了晃手里的杯子，“你总试图帮助别人，无论是他们迷茫的时候还是痛苦的时候，这是你的力量。如果发生了令人惋惜的意外，那绝不是你的错。”  
“如果拉尔夫没有试图做一个英雄，他就不会死。是我告诉他他可以那么做。”  
“那是他的选择，巴里，你试图帮助别人，但选择还是他们自己做的。我们自己决定自己的人生。无法苛责任何人。”莱也曾做出死亡的选择，而没有去思考其他的解决方法，是巴里告诉他，他对他来说的重要性，“你让他们看见自己心中好的那一面，他们都会感激这一点。”  
“我也对你说过同样的话，我在你心中看见好的一面……在我的梦中，也许在另外一个已经不存在未来，我看到你因此死去……神速力对我说，是我导致了你的死。”  
“我坐在这里喝威士忌，巴里，直到2029年还活着，如果每一个场梦每一种可能性都要成为你苛责自己的理由，就算用上神速力，你也剩不下多少时间。”莱说，他十一年前的丈夫依旧看上去闷闷不乐。莱知道他现在只想好好哭一场，但他压抑着自己。  
“你现在还在明日小队吗？”  
“我很早就离开了。现在我依旧是个黑帮，我不适合当个英雄。追求金钱的冷冻队长会当个英雄？当英雄让你赚钱？根本不这么认为。但你的话还是对我造成了影响，我可能是个还不错的黑帮，无赖帮讲究规则，我们很少给闪电侠添麻烦。中城维持着一种平衡，哥谭人不理解我们的罪犯越狱之后喝完酒还会自己回到监狱。”  
“很抱歉让你听到这个。”巴里说，他依旧在考虑他人的感受，“我不是故意要打扰你的夜晚。”  
“我知道，走进酒吧，突然看到冷冻队长，毫无办法只能坐在他身边以免他突然拿出冷冻枪。”莱举起双手，“冷冻枪不在我身上。我没必要喝酒还想着抢劫柜台，我还得回2029年去，考虑到通货膨胀，为什么要抢劫2018年的现金？”  
巴里苦笑了一下，莱觉得自己成功了第一步。保持距离，不展露出你们的关系，通过你对你丈夫的了解，让他感觉别那么自责——他正在完成这样一件事。  
“你为什么想要来这里喝酒？”巴里问。  
“这是我最喜欢的酒吧，巴里。”这是我们第一次约会的酒吧，莱想，它到2029年还开着，2027年结婚纪念日我们就在这里吃了份汉堡。你建议的。我反对。你坚持。那好吧。也不算是个坏主意。莱看了一眼后门，他们在那里接吻。他很快移回目光。  
现在他终于知道巴里所谓的“享受你们的一无所知是什么意思”了，他只是觉得这一切很奇妙，他拥有那么多和巴里的回忆，坐在他眼前的巴里却一无所知。莱不认为他应该知道未来。  
“我也不知道为什么会走到这里。”  
“可能因为你上次来这里，并没有点任何东西吃，你想试试我当时的那份吃的味道怎么样。”莱说，“猜你没有吃晚饭。坐到旁边的桌子上，试试这里的汉堡。”莱养成了一个习惯，随时做好准备把巴里喂饱。现在闪电侠难过、没有吃晚饭，这个极速者可能会低血糖，莱不想把他扛回家。  
“味道可能会很淡。”巴里从高脚凳上下来，和莱一同往两人座位那儿走。  
莱露出了一个不理解的表情。  
“你当时让我给你递盐罐。”巴里说。  
他还记得这一点，莱露出笑容。他那时是故意的，他就是想要巴里为他服务。“为他服务”这个词让他想到了更多，他想到他的巴里跪在床边为他用嘴服务，他一边为他口交一边看着他的眼睛……  
停在这里，别继续想，莱告诉自己。  
他们各点了一份芝士牛排汉堡，莱要了苏打水，巴里要了冰咖啡，他们开始吃晚餐。如果他和米克莎拉吃烤肉、出去玩，他就不能在这里遇到他过去的丈夫，然后和他共享一顿2027年结婚纪念日时一样的晚餐。  
这不可思议。  
莱轻松地笑了笑，他开始对事情表示吃惊或者喜爱，他更容易表达自己的情感了，而不是把一切都隐藏标准的笑容背后。“你是个很情绪化的人，”巴里说，“2015年的你亲口对2017年的我承认的，你说你觉得闪电侠更应该做一个英雄。你总是隐藏自己的情绪，隐藏在双关语和笑容背后。你很早就喜欢我了，莱尼，承认吧，你想得到我，又觉得不能这么做。你如果早点对我说’成为我的，巴里’，我就会考虑。我真的会考虑。”  
是巴里改变了他，他们改变了彼此。  
巴里看着莱的手指，那里没有结婚戒指：“你还是一个人吗，斯纳特？”  
“我当然是一个人，巴里。”他欺骗他，并不是为了调戏他而欺骗他，而是因为不想打破他的生活而欺骗他，因为爱他而欺骗他。莱并没有把他们的结婚戒指戴在手指上，对一个黑帮老大来说，戴着结婚戒指显得很危险——对你的另一半来说很危险。他至少有三到四个假身份，他要让线索很难追溯到巴里。  
“我今天见到了里奥，X宇宙的你的二重身，他戴着戒指，明天要去结婚。他说他的未婚夫说，如果他在结婚之前就死掉，他就杀了他。我以为你也可能……在未来结婚了。”  
这句话原来来自这里，莱恍然大悟。2029年的巴里对2015年的他说过同样的话。“我会活着去向你求婚。”2015年的莱回答2029年的巴里。“宝贝，说不定是谁向谁求婚呢。”巴里冲他眨眼睛，然后眯起眼睛快乐地笑起来。  
“怎么想知道我的婚姻问题？”  
“只是随便问问，见到里奥让我想起你。”  
他在猜测我是不是同性恋，莱想，他露出冷冻队长专有的笑容，充满距离感。  
“我们把你的衣服给了他。”巴里说。  
“别介意，我有很多件这样的衣服。”多到被巴里勒令整理衣柜，多到巴里强制他穿别的颜色。  
“我有时候害怕再也见不到你。”巴里垂下眼睛。  
一句情话，莱想，但2018年的巴里不是那个意思。他已经有多久没有见到巴里了，一个星期？习惯两个人睡在一起，一个人出门在外让他觉得身边少了点什么。巴里改变他太多了，他意识到。  
“你是我最大的宿敌，也是个讲究原则的宿敌，很多时候，我都觉得需要你，我才能够找到自己。”  
“放轻松，红闪，我会继续作恶很多年的，你会慢慢阻止我。”以及爱上我，莱在心中说。他猜测他至少让巴里放松了一点，但也有可能是汉堡和薯条的功劳。  
“你可以再点5份，这顿我请你。上次我们在这里见面，我欠你一段饭。”2015年的莱已经把这段饭还给了2029年的巴里，但2018年的巴里不知道。  
2027年结婚纪念日那天是谁付的钱？莱开始回忆这件事。  
“我没有注意到自己已经这么饿了。”巴里说，他吃掉了一份汉堡，要了第二份和第三份，然后是两份牛排，莱享受看他吃饭的时光。“为了不被你吃破产，我得出门工作。”他上周四离开中城之前对巴里说。  
“斯纳特，把盐罐递给我。”现在的闪电侠对他说。  
莱拿到盐罐，顺着桌子推过去，送到巴里手里。  
这熟悉的一幕，莱想，2018年的巴里会想到2015年我们第一次在这个酒吧见面的那个夜晚。  
莱的脑子里则是2027年他们吃完结婚纪念日的晚餐在酒店的浴缸里做爱的场景。  
我得把戴在脖子上的结婚戒指藏好，他想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来这篇文很短的，是看到暗翻的一篇未来的巴里和现在的莱的文，萌飞，巴里不让莱乱摸他。我觉得如果是未来的巴里一定忍不住对现在的莱动手动脚。于是想写一个短篇。  
> 结果这篇文已经快5万字了。大约7万字可以完结吧。  
> 2029莱为了不影响巴里，向他隐瞒了他们的关系，这么好的老公哪里找（2029巴里一定超自豪。


	8. Chapter 8

02

巴里度过了糟糕的一天。  
最近一段时间都很糟糕，威胁和失去来自各个方面。当他看见里奥，他想起莱——不可避免的。他有很长一段时间没有听到任何关于莱的消息，他心中有一个部分在担心是不是冷冻队长出了什么事。他再也没有联系过他，他在2017年见过2015年的莱，但他从未听闻任何冷冻队长2015年之后的消息。他在哪里？他真的还活着吗？  
一切都感觉很奇怪，这其中包括里奥拥抱他以及告诉他“我知道另一个我为什么做出那样的选择，你对你身边每个人都很好”。巴里称呼里奥为里奥，并不是莱纳德或者斯纳特，他通常叫冷冻队长为斯纳特。莱和里奥完全不同，巴里只见过里奥两次，就感觉到亲近。里奥对星辰实验室的每个人都展示出了值得亲近的那一面，但里奥不是莱，他对巴里和莱一同经历的事情一无所知。  
……还有便是，里奥对每个人都很热情，莱只认为闪电侠是个特别的存在。  
巴里不知道自己是怎么想的，他总是会在一些时刻想到莱。似乎他最大的宿敌离开了中城，他就不知道要如何将自己固定在一个正确的位置上。  
莱比里奥冷淡很多，他不会在巴里感到糟糕的时候安慰他，也不会拥抱他。莱保持着一种距离感。但巴里知道自己需要斯纳特这样的敌人。一个亦正亦邪的宿敌。  
当他在酒吧里看到未来的冷冻队长坐在那里喝酒，他选择在他身边坐下。与他想象的一样，未来的斯纳特也与他保持着距离感，他在安慰他的时候展示出一种拒人千里之外的疏离感，大概这种安慰人的方式很可能已经是斯纳特可以做到的最大程度了。  
巴里吃掉了三个汉堡，两份牛排，他抬起头来看斯纳特。  
“你会在这里待到什么时候？”  
“直到明日小队的成员们厌倦了他们的烤肉和唱歌活动。现在已经很晚了，巴里，我们在这里待了两个小时。”  
巴里用手往嘴里塞了一块薯角，他想到和2015年的斯纳特一起在立方体喝下午茶的那一天，那此之前他冒冒失失地与未来的自己进行了一番挺糟糕的对话，却在斯纳特那里找到了安慰。他当时以为他们会成为不错的朋友——在未来。而这个来自2029年的冷冻队长却对他很冷淡，他吃掉了自己的那一份汉堡，又点了一杯苏打水，看了好几次手表。不过如果他是真的不耐烦的话，他并没有把它写在脸上。  
“2029年的我，在2029年见过你吗。”巴里问。  
“打探未来的事会让你自己陷入混乱。”斯纳特回答了一个巴里知道的道理。巴里感到斯纳特根本不想和他谈论这个。  
巴里低下头继续吃饭。他不知道要怎么打败迪沃，不知道他是不是还会在未来失去更多。虽然斯纳特对他说，那不是你的错误，但斯纳特根本不了解2018年的他。他感到自己或许只是想要一个拥抱，但想从冷冻队长这里得到一个拥抱简直就是做梦。  
“我们见过面，在2029年。”斯纳特很会察言观色，他看出巴里对这个回答闷闷不乐，所以补充了这样一句。巴里看着他——斯纳特的眼睛更深邃，头发变得更白，脸上有了更多的皱纹，他更加深沉，更加有距离感，他当然比2018年的里奥和2015年的莱看上去更老，不过那双蓝色的眼睛和拒人千里之外从不透露任何秘密的神秘英俊气息倒是一如既往。  
“我猜我们在未来的关系不怎么融洽。”巴里说，斯纳特依旧是罪犯，他依旧是英雄。他回忆起2029年的巴里，他不觉得斯纳特这样深沉的人会愿意与那个以逗弄他人为乐趣的巴里·艾伦成为朋友。  
斯纳特向后靠到椅子的靠背上：“是的，我们会吵架，你可以叫它……理念不合。”  
巴里动动眉毛，他和斯纳特相处得并不融洽是件可以预见的事情，他只是搞不懂自己为什么感到可惜。  
“我以为我们能成为朋友的。”  
“我们不可能做朋友，巴里。”斯纳特看着巴里，蓝色的眼睛颜色更深。他的回答还真是让人伤心。  
“我们是宿敌。”巴里说。  
“到时候依旧是。”斯纳特回答。  
巴里喝了一口冰可乐，他的嘴里因可乐而酥酥麻麻。冷冻队长依旧是冷冻队长，他不是里奥。如果里奥活在他们的世界，他和巴里可能会成为朋友。巴里抿了抿嘴。  
斯纳特看着他的脸：“你那种希望和所有人成为朋友的想法写在脸上，巴里。你的善良是你最大的力量，也是你最大的弱点。”  
他说得非常一针见血，巴里放下杯子反驳他：“我没有这么做。我没有想和你成为朋友。”  
我在撒谎，巴里想，我在欺骗我自己。他不想告诉斯纳特“看到在未来我们的关系变坏了，我感到很难过”。  
“在我看来就是，你喜欢有人在你身边，害怕寂寞。想一个人静静，来到酒吧，看到我还是坐在我的身边。这就是你，巴里·艾伦。从没改变过。这就是为什么曾经的我被你吸引，会接受你的帮助，也向你提供帮助。你可以说我是个情绪化的人，我认为你应该回到星辰实验室或者回家洗把澡，待在艾瑞斯或者闪电小队的身边。我们已经在这里坐了两个小时了，我很快就要离开你的时间，但我会付了饭钱再走。”  
巴里知道斯纳特说得没错，他确实应该这么做。但他还是想在这里待上一会儿。首先，斯纳特来自未来，巴里对他说的任何事都不会影响到时间线。其次，斯纳特在未来并非他亲近的朋友，他无需担心斯纳特会向他透露未来。最后，和一个不属于他时间线的朋友谈论他遇到的困境，这让他感觉轻松。  
“我想再待一会儿，我至少还能吃下另外两盘。”  
斯纳特笑了笑，他抱着手看着巴里，他身上总有距离感，不像里奥那样让人亲近，但巴里不打算再提里奥，这很可能会让斯纳特生气，然后他就会站起来离开。  
“不觉得深夜里闪电侠在小酒吧和他的敌人毫无理由地坐在一起是件好事。”  
“是你先开始安慰我的。”巴里反驳，“我们非得每次见面都吵架吗？”  
“我们做不了朋友。”斯纳特笑了笑，“英雄和罪犯。”  
巴里长长呼出一口气，他吃掉了盘子里的所有东西，包括那几片生菜。“我以为可以。”他小声说，是的，没错，你说对了，我希望和所有人都成为朋友，包括你，我的宿敌，莱纳德·斯纳特。  
“你很喜欢这个酒吧？”巴里试图转换话题。  
“是的。”斯纳特回答得很简单。  
“你和朋友常常来？”  
斯纳特看着他：“你想我告诉你什么？”  
“两个小时里都是我在说话，你也得告诉我一点你的事情吧——不影响时间线的事情。你的朋友，或者你的生活。”天知道他为什么想打探冷冻队长的私事，如果不是他已经结婚了，而斯纳特始终没结婚，这看起来好像他想要追冷冻队长。但斯纳特不会这么想的，巴里安慰自己，他拒人千里之外，只会觉得我很麻烦。  
“你为什么想知道我的事？”  
“我不知道。”  
“听我说，巴里，回家去，你想要有人在你身边，但那个人不是我，我是个罪犯，我伤害别人，你期待我能够做什么？”这段对话似曾相识，巴里猜测自己一定是露出了被伤害的表情，斯纳特的口气比刚刚更和缓了，“你太容易信任别人了，红闪。你应该提高警惕，保护自己。”他顿了顿，还是透露了一点自己的事情，巴里就猜到他还是会心软，“我和我的男朋友来过这里吃饭。不少次。”  
“在未来？”  
“在过去和未来。”  
“我在2018年没有听过你的消息，我有点担心你。”  
“我会活着的，巴里，我的男友曾经对我说过，如果我在和他结婚之前就先死掉，他会杀了我的。”他动了动眉毛，“在而另一个宇宙里，里奥的男友对他说过同样的话。可能每个斯纳特都有自己的那一款。”  
“但……你们没有结婚。”巴里小心地问他，斯纳特没有戴戒指。  
“他还活着。我也还活着。”斯纳特不再笑，“不过事情不会像你想得那样发展。”  
这是说他们真的分手了？巴里想。“我感到抱歉。”  
“你没必要感到抱歉，红闪。未来是个模糊的概念。”斯纳特拿出手机看了一眼，“我得离开了，明日小队会把我送到2029年。你的生活还将继续，巴里。事情都会有它被解决的一天，我们或许受到伤害，或许遭受失去，但还会有人陪在你的身边，要当个英雄不是件容易的事情，所以我不会再尝试。”  
“当个超级罪犯，还要被未来的我对付，也不是很容易的事情，斯纳特。”  
“多谢你的提醒，我都快要忘了，我总是要对付未来的闪电侠，烦透了他。”  
斯纳特叫来服务员买单，这之后，他最后看了一眼巴里。  
“未来再见，过去的巴里。”  
“再见，斯纳特。”巴里回答，他目送斯纳特离开。明日小队会把他接走，一切都会继续。他的困境只能自己解决，他试图在斯纳特身上得到什么呢？他不知道。  
他们两次在这里见面，都是斯纳特先离开。  
巴里慢吞吞地喝他的可乐，他依旧逃避回家这件事。当他上一次和斯纳特在这里见面，他从未想过在未来他竟然希望和斯纳特成为朋友。  
巴里喝完可乐，站起来准备离开，他看见斯纳特把他的手提包忘在了椅子上。  
这完全不是冷冻队长的作风，他会落下东西？除非有什么事情让他心烦意乱，巴里想，现在应该怎么办？去找传奇小队？还是跑到2029年把东西还给他？  
巴里站起来，亲手把东西还给斯纳特，或许会让他们在未来关系更好？他跑回实验室，换了制服，开始向未来奔跑。  
谁想得到他跑到未来的原因是为了把东西还给冷冻队长？他努力回忆斯纳特的手表——他看了好几次，上面的时间是3月22日。  
2019年3月22日。  
红色闪电跑起来。

 

******

2029年3月22日

斯纳特回到2029年3月22日的第一件事，是去酒店的前台续住，但他突然发现手提包并不在身边。  
我忘在了酒吧里？他开始回忆。  
那里头没有什么会造成时间错乱的信息，只有一本写了几页的笔记本，信用卡，钱包，酒店门卡，一把手枪。  
但如果他要续住，他就必须拿到信用卡和门卡。他竟然会犯把东西忘掉的错误。或许对巴里隐瞒不是件容易的事情，他要表现得足够有距离感，却又不能伤了他的心。  
莱回过头，想着是不是给谁打个电话。巴里突然出现在酒店门口，朝他走来。他有至少一秒钟误以为那是他的丈夫。很快他反应过来，这是2018年的巴里。  
“嘿，斯纳特。”巴里说，他走过来，试图拍莱的肩膀。  
莱就像躲开很多人的手那样，优雅地躲开了巴里想触碰他的手。  
我演得太过分了，莱开始后悔，我在以前也没有试图躲过巴里的接触。  
果然，他看见闪电侠露出抱歉却又受伤的表情。  
“你的手提包。”巴里说，他尽量没有表现出自己受伤了。  
“谢谢你，巴里。”  
“现在您还需要办理续住吗，艾伦先生？”  
巴里条件反射地看着酒店前台的工作人员，莱感到他所有的努力突然功亏一篑。  
“稍等。”他对酒店服务生露出笑容，连忙把巴里拉到一边。  
巴里有点吃惊地看着莱拉着他的那只手。  
刚刚我还在避开他的手！莱想，而巴里也听见了那个工作人员叫我什么——艾伦先生。  
“那是我的一个化名。”莱说，他知道自己看起来依旧很镇定。  
“你为什么用我的姓做化名？你想干点什么？”巴里皱起眉毛。  
“只是一桩普通的交易，巴里，2029年的你没有出现制止我，这就是足够的理由。”  
“好吧，斯纳特，我想未来的我会盯紧你，这不是我的时间线。”  
巴里那副受伤的表情还是写在脸上，莱控制住自己想拥抱他、吻他、把手指伸进他头发里的冲动。  
“巴里，虽然我们还是宿敌，但比起我所有的敌人，我更喜欢闪电侠。”这是个不夸张的表达，不夸张的安慰。莱看着巴里，他感到要在眼睛里隐藏住对他的爱意很难——那是他未来的丈夫，上帝啊。  
巴里笑了一下，他看上去很高兴知道自己对他是重要的。  
莱松一口气，他把手放在巴里的肩膀上，拍了拍他，“我刚刚的反应有点过激。我不是一个容易接纳别人的人。”  
“那你得多学着点，斯纳特。”巴里伸出手，拥抱住莱。莱觉得很意外，像是胸膛被填满，他闻到他的味道，他熟悉的巴里·艾伦的味道，他熟悉的温度和皮肤，他熟悉的爱人。十一年前的闪电侠。  
“照顾好你自己，巴里。”莱说，这是他最想对他说的。我不在你身边的那几年，照顾好你自己，巴里。  
“别再乱用我的名字了，斯纳特。”巴里拉开距离。  
“那可不一定。”莱说。  
“我得走了。或许我们会在未来相见。”  
“当然会，我最大的宿敌。”  
巴里老实地走出了酒店的大堂，他冲莱招招手，然后消失不见。

莱回到酒店前台，服务员对他露出笑容：“艾伦先生，您明天需要换成大床房吗？”  
他大概觉得巴里明天也会住在这里，我们看上去就很像一对？这个巴里可对我小25岁。  
“不用。”莱说，他在双床房的另外一张床上堆了一堆文件。  
手机开始在口袋里振动，莱把它拿出来。  
“见到过去的我了，莱尼？”他丈夫的声音。  
“你知道自己听起来有多幸灾乐祸吗，巴里？你没有告诉我我会遇到过去的你。”  
“那就失去了乐趣，莱。我知道你一定会隐藏，但是你没有吻我真是太可惜了。我还指望你在酒吧里摸我，然后把我带到酒店去上我。整整两个小时，我们还可以一起洗澡。我当时没有什么经验，一定超辣的，想想年轻十一岁的我对你分开腿，求你快点进来……”  
“巴里。”他制止他继续说下去。  
电话那边发出了笑声：“你什么时候回家？”  
“我买了周日晚上10点的机票，要周一凌晨1点才能飞到中城。别试图等我睡觉。你周一还有个演讲。”  
“等你帮我打领带。晚安，莱尼，我得睡了，爱你。”  
“晚安，巴里。”莱笑了笑挂上电话。  
服务生把重新增加了天数的门卡交到他的手上。  
时间是个不可思议的环。2015年的他和2015年的巴里在酒吧里见面；2018年的巴里来到酒吧，见到了2029年的他；2027年，他和巴里在那里度过了结婚纪念日。  
到底他和巴里的这个圆环是从哪个地方开始，他始终无法知道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当然是从DC漫画你们就是宿敌开始了……  
> 不是编剧不好你们可能都在电视剧里结婚了。（不是  
> 下一章是2029巴里和2029莱，NC-17分级。


	9. Chapter 9

Side D  
“我困得要命，莱。”

2029年3月26日

巴里睡得模模糊糊的，他听见莱打开卧室的门，走进来。他什么时候回来的？他已经换上了睡衣，洗好了澡。巴里闭上眼睛，继续睡觉，莱钻进被子里，从后面搂住巴里，他的体温很高，有一点儿酒味，炙热的呼吸喷在巴里的脖子后面。半夜凉飕飕的，他的热度让巴里觉得舒服极了。  
“几点了？”巴里模模糊糊地问，他有很多话想和莱说，不过睡觉更重要。  
“三点。”  
巴里哼哼了一声，把头更深地埋进枕头，打算继续睡觉。他握住莱的手，往后靠了一点，贴进他的怀里。艾伦先生的身体又热又结实又厚实，让人感觉很安全。他们好久没见了，一周多还是两周？他抚摸莱的手臂，很快又停止动作，他的脑袋变重，意识变得模糊……  
莱吻他的脖子，他的嘴唇轻贴在巴里的后颈上，轻轻吻他，鼻尖嗅着他的皮肤，他的手沿着巴里的肩膀抚摸他的上臂。巴里含混不清地发出撒娇一样的抗议：“我想再睡会儿，莱尼。”“我想操你。”莱很直接，他的阴茎在巴里的腰那儿顶着他，他已经勃起了，这让他的身体更热。“我也想操你，宝贝。”巴里还是很困，“但等我睡醒，我好困。”莱的手指伸进他的T恤里摸他。巴里感到莱占据了他的整个身体，他贴着他的背，抚摸他的肚子和胸肌，呼吸在他的耳边，还有那种让他安心的味道。莱的手很大，有茧子的指节擦过巴里前胸的皮肤，巴里发出呻吟。莱非常热，热得过分，巴里猜测这是因为他刚洗了热水澡，还在飞机上喝了点酒的缘故，巴里转过身来，接受莱对他的掌控，他被莱的手指和身体搞得有点动情，问题是现在是凌晨三点，而他真的很困。  
巴里慵懒又柔软地把头埋进莱的肩膀，闻他的味道，用手搂住他，下身贴近他的下身。“我困得要命，莱。”他闭着眼睛，不想睁开，也睁不开，明明昏昏欲睡，又觉得在半夜里做爱非常不错——莱浑身都很热，巴里刚睡醒，体温还有点低，莱会把他脱光，吻遍他的全身，先用手指操他，再把炙热的阴茎插进他的身体……巴里勃起得更厉害，“我想要你，但我什么也做不了。我还没有醒，远远没有。我好困。”用神速力也醒不了，他是想说这个，困到用不了神速力。  
“你什么也不用做。”莱在他耳边说，他充满魅力，巴里不用睁开眼睛就知道他有多性感。“爱你。”巴里弯起嘴角懒洋洋地喃喃。莱掌握控制权，他接受，在性这件事上，他通常喜欢这样——骑在2015年的莱的身上是另外一种乐趣。  
莱脱掉上衣，赤裸着上身拥抱巴里，巴里抚摸莱结实的背部肌肉，他很了解莱想要他怎么摸他，他也那么做了，他们都了解应该如何取悦对方的身体。巴里舒服地躺着，感受莱拥抱他的力量，感受莱让他兴奋的肉体。莱的身上有放在浴室最顶层架子上那瓶沐浴液和洗发水的味道，还有巴里熟悉的舒服味道——莱的味道。他把鼻尖抵在莱的肩膀上，小狗那样深深闻他。冷冻队长有点儿洁癖，无论多晚他都要洗澡和换衣服，巴里太累了就会脏兮兮地在床上睡着。莱就一定不会，他喜欢干净、整洁、掌控感，冷冻队长有轻微洁癖，这是一个天大的秘密。  
巴里舒展身体，让莱的手指更接近他的阴茎，他在内裤中逐渐勃起。完全把控制权交给莱是他非常喜欢的一件事，真可惜他在2015年或者2018年都不了解这一点。巴里发出呻吟，感到身体变得更热，更渴望，他开始想要莱的手指和莱的性器插进他的身体，用他喜欢的方式把他弄出来，可是他还是困，眼睛依旧睁不开。莱咬他的耳垂，舌头滑进他的耳朵，潮湿又热。巴里更想要，他伸手抚摸莱的阴茎。  
莱用手搂住巴里的肩膀，让他侧躺在枕头上吻他的嘴唇，他吻得很慢却很深情。“莱尼。”巴里叫他，把手放在他肌肉结实的背后，享受他身体的热度灼烧他。“漫长的一周，巴里。”莱说。“是的，漫长一周。我很想你。”莱的回答里带有笑意：“以为你和过去的我玩得很开心。”巴里把手放在莱的阴囊上，用手指爱抚它们：“他可不会半夜把我从梦中拖起来干我。”他回答得很慵懒，身体的表达也是，他平躺着，摊开四肢，舒展身体，任凭莱把手指伸进他的内裤，抚摸和包裹他最敏感的皮肤。他不知道莱的手指什么时候沾了顺滑液，两根手指插入他的体内。“莱……”巴里叫起来，他的身体包裹着莱，他依旧闭着眼睛，身体和欲望都苏醒了，眼睛和思维却没有。莱的手指了解他的身体，它们里外操弄着他，他开始希望莱能够给他更多，他随着莱的动作发出呻吟，莱太了解他要什么，他不会让他疼痛，只会给他快感和高潮。  
“想我进来，巴里？”莱问。巴里点点头，适当地看起来乖一点，他就能够得到。莱抽出手指，巴里知道莱马上就会插入，他的脊背一阵激动，他对他们性爱的过程有一种直觉般的了解，却同时期待莱带来不一样的部分——比如大半夜把他从睡梦里拖起来这一点。  
莱握住他的屁股，巴里抬高腰，莱的阴茎抵住他的入口。巴里的喉结上下动了几次，莱缓慢地挤入他的身体。巴里已经完全清醒到可以感受莱的形状和热度，他忘情又快乐地叫出来，腿夹着莱的腰。莱握住他的屁股，从上面操他，巴里抬起腰，迎接莱的撞击。莱俯下身，巴里拥抱莱，他的腿在莱的腰后交缠，他的身体裹住莱的阴茎，他闭着眼睛，因快感而喘息和呻吟。莱的重量压在他的身上，他的身体和性器都很厚实，他一如既往得性感和火辣。  
他的莱纳德当然比2015年的冷冻队长更熟悉他的身体，也比20115年的冷冻队长更了解如何让他尽快射出来。他压住巴里的身体，把他推到一边，让他侧躺着，从侧面托起他的腿，进入他。巴里喜欢这个姿势，他扭过头吻莱。莱吮吸他的嘴唇，他吻得很重，巴里的呼吸变得更热，嘴唇变得有点肿痛。莱开始一边从侧面干他，一边咬住他的侧颈，亲吻他，吮吸他的皮肤和静脉。他喜欢这个，但今天不行，离早晨只有几个小时。  
“我上午有个演讲，莱，”他往后缩进莱的身体里，“不认识我的人会以为我在和莽撞的大学生交往。”“极速者不介意吻痕，巴里，你复原得很快。”他的嘴唇还在他的脖子上，在同一个地方摩挲和吮吸，巴里叫起来：“你这是在宣誓主权？拜托！”他扬起头，露出脆弱的喉结，感到莱进入得更深，他的腿当中因为顺滑液和莱的抽插潮湿一片，“那是2015年的你自己！你也希望我去睡你！”他的抗议迎来了莱的笑声。“不妨把它叫做惩罚，巴里。你没有告诉我我会遇到2018年的你。”  
“你不知道才更有趣。如果你上了2018年的我，我根本不会介意，那才是真正的偷情，莱。”巴里试图解释，他知道莱太绅士，不会向2018年的他透露任何讯息，“哦！天呐，别那么做！莱！”他洋洋自的回复很快就遭遇了冷冻队长的不满，他从侧面转动阴茎，摩擦巴里的敏感带，紧握住巴里的性器，搓揉它。“你让我措手不及，巴里。”莱的左手握住巴里的下颚，右手抓住他的大腿，固定他的身体以进入得更快也更深。  
“你知道我这样太容易射，艾伦先生……我想你先别这样……”巴里可怜兮兮的示弱并没有得到莱的宽恕，他以巴里最喜欢的方式从侧面戳弄他的前列腺，巴里尖叫起来。“这太刺激了，天哪……你不能这么快就把我弄射！莱，这太刺激了！莱纳德！”他舒服到尖叫，呼唤莱的名字，看起来简直就是莱没有吃到2018年的他，要在现在的他的身体上找到补偿。这不是我的错误，他想，是你自己放过了2018年的我！他愤愤不平，却又因为莱的撞击太刺激而什么也不能再想。“太舒服了，天，我要射了！”他向后迎合莱的撞击，身体陷入高潮的边缘，十几秒后，他喘息着射在莱的手心里。巴里刚高潮完的身体更加敏感。莱没有拔出来，他在他的不应期依旧留在他的体内，他虽然放慢速度，却没有停止撞击。  
“跪到床边，巴里。”莱命令他。巴里老实地跪到床边，两腿分开，莱站到地下，从后面更加完整地插入他。巴里一边扭动着身体一边大声呻吟，在他刚高潮完之后莱这样玩他会让他第二天爬不起来，但他没有求饶莱停下来，这种刺激令他更为兴奋，快感呼啸而来。莱的手指紧紧地握住他的腰，他用力撞击他的屁股，光是手指的力度就已经要让巴里疯狂。莱从后面操到他高潮了第二次，这次高潮持续很久，他撞击摩擦他的前列腺，巴里大叫着滴出前液。“就是这样操我……天哪……这让我太爽了……我喜欢你这样干我……”巴里呻吟着，陷入疯狂。“说你是我的荡妇，巴里。”他的声音令他更加兴奋。“我是你的荡妇，莱！”他舔着嘴唇，达到顶点。“想要我填满你？”“是的！是的！我想要你用精液填满我！求你！”莱用手按住他的脖子，把他的脑袋压在床上，半窒息的快感令巴里全身都在发抖，莱在一阵疯狂的撞击之后射在巴里的体内。  
巴里趴在那里，一动也不想动。莱从他的身体里拔出来，把安全套扔进垃圾桶。  
“你什么时候戴的套？”巴里翻过来，看着莱。“为了避免你凌晨三点钟去洗澡。”他把纸巾递给巴里。巴里笑了一下，把精液和润滑液擦掉，莱还是这么贴心。莱擦掉精液，穿好内裤和睡衣，爬上床。巴里只穿了一条内裤，他一点也不想穿上衣。  
“你打算裸睡吗？”莱问。“是的，亲爱的。”巴里回答，他抱住莱，闭上眼睛，“你也应该裸睡。”他把手伸进莱的衣服里，放在他的胸膛上，他觉得很安心，如果没有明天早上的演讲就更好了。没过一会儿，他就睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不负众望，slut barry梗终于用上了！


	10. Chapter 10

*****

巴里被闹铃吵醒，他按掉闹钟，懒洋洋地伸展四肢，翻了个身，抱住莱，腿缠在莱的身上，吻莱的脸颊和额头。莱醒了，他闭着眼睛伸手抱住巴里，吻他的肩膀，准备继续睡。他很温暖，抱起来非常舒服。如果这是周末，巴里可以这样在莱的怀里一直待着，吻他，抚摸他，被他抚摸，赖很久的床。2015年的莱纳德让他与他保持距离，现在的莱会纵容他在他怀里撒娇和赖床。  
振奋精神去工作是巴里应该做的事，在莱的怀里赖床是吸引力巨大的陷阱。“我真的得起床了。”仗着神速力足足磨蹭了二十分钟后，巴里依依不舍地从莱的身上爬起来。“去给菜鸟们演讲？”莱睡意朦胧地问他。“是。”巴里吻了莱的手。  
巴里今天要在新进警局的年轻警察们面前演讲，讲一些他经手的案件，得穿上整齐的西装衬衫和领带。他睡眼惺忪地刷牙洗脸剃须梳头发涂发胶穿衣服，在打领带的时候败下阵来，他成功了第一次，觉得不够完美，拆了重新来过，第二次第三次都变得非常糟糕。  
“需要帮忙吗？”他看热闹的丈夫趴在枕头上笑眯眯地问他，他看上去非常性感，隔了十天没见面，他的性感指数对巴里而言简直急剧飙升。  
“我想是，亲爱的。”巴里说，神速力也无法帮助他打出一个完美的领带，“我没有你那能弄开保险柜的灵巧手指。”  
“过来。”莱说，他从床上坐起来，只穿着短裤，他的身材很好，巴里吞了吞口水，莱说出命令的口气太令他心动。“我的手指更擅长打开闪电侠的身体，想试试看吗？”  
巴里转转眼睛，试图别往性的方面去想，以免性器在西装裤里勃起得太厉害。  
莱从床上走下来，赤脚站在地上为巴里打领带，他的手指又长又灵巧，领带打得好过头，好像无赖帮专门有这个课程。巴里乖巧地扬起一点脑袋，使莱可以更容易地为他把领带整理好。  
“我约了餐厅，今晚一起出去吃饭吧。”巴里说，他有好久没有和莱一起出去吃晚餐。  
“听你安排，宝贝。”莱说，2015年的莱纳德喜欢计划周全，2029年的莱纳德在很多事情上习惯说“听你安排”。莱整理好巴里的领带，吻了吻他的下巴，拍拍他的脸，然后是他的屁股，“你穿西装的样子非常好。”他轻轻用手握了握巴里的两腿之间，露出狡黠的笑容，“准备这样去上班？”  
巴里发出呻吟，从莱的手里跳开，假模假样地理了理衣服。只要他离开莱的身旁，这种尴尬就会很快消失。  
“等你下班，巴里。”莱重新回到床上，“你我都知道穿西装的好处是你坐在我身上动会很好看。”  
“操你。”巴里露出一个鬼脸。他和莱都有一肚子的话要讲，他们在这几天中遇见了曾经的自己和曾经的对方。拯救2015年的莱纳德的计划是谁最先提出来的？他一点印象也没有了。他的丈夫站在他面前为他打领带，就说明了2015的莱活过了那次意外。这两周里他都在想念莱纳德·艾伦。莱纳德·斯纳特很有趣，他喜欢他一无所知的可爱样子，莱纳德·艾伦则能立刻识破他的任何表情和小动作，这让巴里乐在其中，他喜欢和他在沙发上看电视，一起做菜，晨勃后模模糊糊地做爱，接吻，赖床……每一点他都很喜欢。  
“迟到大王，再不走你又要重蹈覆辙。”莱提醒他。  
巴里赶紧又看了一眼穿衣镜里的自己，他用神速力拿上包和钥匙，又闪到床边，低下头吻莱，莱没有刮的须根蹭着他的脸。  
“好好睡一会儿。”他对莱说，深深闻了闻莱身体的味道，“我真的得走了，宝贝，爱你。”  
“别超速哦，巴里。”

红色疾风闪出门，巴里的嘴唇上还有莱皮肤的温度。今天他们有一堆的话题要聊，包括他没有告诉莱2018年的巴里会遇到他的事。莱一定会和他算账，不过只要趁机对他撒娇，在他耳边讲情话，缠着他拼命吻他，事情就会立刻解决。十几年前的巴里就是讨厌他油腔滑调这一点，其实他不过是变得更像冷冻队长。  
冷冻队长也变得更像他。  
他和莱能够找到一个拯救莱纳德·斯纳特的时间点，却找不到彼此互相改变对方的节点，生活把他变得越来越像冷冻队长，这不可想象，但它确确实实发生了。他想起2015年的莱纳德对他说，你几乎不像我认识的闪电侠。他当然不是他认识的闪电侠，他和莱一同生活了很久。如果接吻和做爱会交换细胞的话，他身体里一定有一些细胞姓斯纳特。  
不过它们现在也得改姓艾伦了。他又想。  
巴里跑起来，觉得身体很轻松，他不像二十岁时那么年轻，那么容易被他的敌人甩得团团转，他还和其中一个宿敌上了床，结了婚。在他第一次被莱用冷冻枪击中时，他会想到之后的一切吗？他会想得到他们在森林里做交易，在小酒吧见面的未来吗？他听见神速力在耳朵里发出静电一样的轻响，莱第一次吻他时，他也觉得他的耳边仿佛有静电在爆炸。  
时间对极速者来说这样不可思议，巴里在没有人的地方停下脚步，整理领带，谢天谢地他的每件西服都有防摩擦燃烧机制。每次他去西斯科那儿询问他的新发明，都会被丽莎质问一些关于她哥的问题，好像他在丽莎的眼里始终是什么超级大反派。  
巴里走进警局，打着完美的领带，他把演讲材料插进电脑。当他还是个年轻冒失的CSI时，他就认识了冷冻队长。在很长的时间里，他都从没有想过他们会恋爱和结婚。而莱始终知道，知道一切，他装得太好，绅士过头。这就是冷冻队长，会为他打领带的宿敌。说到底，还是他自己帮冷冻队长追的自己，他和2015年的莱上床，告诉他我喜欢你怎么吻我，怎么为我口交，怎么干我。告诉他你要活下去，至少为了我活下去。

巴里走进最大的一间会议室，把笔记本放在讲台上，连上投影仪。  
他靠在讲台上，喝了一口加了双倍棉花糖的热可可，等待演讲时间的到来。

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结了，完全没想到会写这么长233。感谢大噶喜欢这篇文XD  
> 明日传奇第一季我拒绝承认，不管！巴里和莱注定要结婚！


End file.
